Tales of Randomness
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Finally after months of bickering his inner Psycho finally convinced this author to write one of these. Warning aside from randomness this story will have Yaoi and Yuri. OC's Accepted.
1. Very Crappy Start

**Chapter 1: Very Crappy Start**

"Ummm… Warrior of The Healing Flame, we got a problem." addressed Makoto.

"What is it?" asked The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he entered his water form which consisted of blonde hair indentical to Terra's and a black version of Tidus's outfit complete with the Rinnegan eyes.

"Well you see France kind of broke in to your authors realm and saw the two new females you were working on." said Makoto.

"And I'm supposed to care, why?" The Warrior of The Healing Flame replied.

"He stole photo's of that incident." replied Makoto.

Then The Warrior of The Healing Flame got off of his chair and headed out of the captions quarters of his ship and headed out to see France being cornered by two women. One was Vermillion, a woman who had long black hair that barely touched her shoulders , stood at '6'3' , had a body similar to Fury's from Darksiders, had blood red combat boots with two six shooters for heels with blades attached to the side of the barrel, a fur coat that exposed most of her stomach and red soul perching eyes. The other one was Yayoi, a fox with black fur who looked to be seven or eight and had nine tails with a red tuffs of fur on the ends of them and she was wearing a kimono with red dragons on them while carrying a huge battle axe twice her size.

"Yayoi, Vermillion enough." ordered The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"He was flirting with me." said Vermillion as she stared at France with fire and daggers.

"I'll handle this." said the Warrior of The Healing Flame as he dismissed the both of them while The Drinker another one of The Warrior of The Healing Flame's OC's (In case you want to know what he looks like look on my bio, He's OC number 8).

"Drinker what are you doing here?" asked The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"I was bored sitting on my ass waiting and I hear from Duskfang that you have a problem so here I am." replied The Drinker.

The Warrior wanted to get rid of the Drinker right then and there but then France had fled the scene, like a little girl right at that moment.

"Aw come on!" The Warrior moaned as he chased after France with the Drinker in tow.

* * *

**[Billy Hill Theme]**

* * *

France had fled to a room factory on plot device road, where various rooms were being made with The Warrior and The Drinker in hot pursuit. France dove into the first room dodging The Warrior of the Healing Flame's Blitzball attack which caused the door to explode.

"Drinker , start drinking." ordered The Warrior.

"Don't need to tell me twice." said The Drinker before he pulled out one of his elixr's and drank the whole thing causing a door to appear in front of the wall out of thin air which France exited from , allowing The Warrior of The Healing Flame to grab him.

* * *

**[Music Ends]**

* * *

"What is it you want from me?" demanded France.

"The Photo's." replied The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

France then pulled out a package and dropped them on the floor which resulted in The Drinker creating a deep abyss behind him causing The author to sparta kick him into it. The Drinker then picked up the Package which revealed a note which caused The Warrior of The Healing Flame to read it causing his face to turn pale.

"You okay?" asked The Drinker.

"She's out of her cage." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

Before The Drinker could ask in came a girl who was a Mary-Sue who had Perfect Tan Skin, Perfect legs, Perfect face, Perfect neon green and pink hair that was like Snooki's, Perfect ears that were peirced by Perfect Platinum hoop earrings and of course a Perfect body. This was Royal who happens to be a pain in everyones asses because she's a Mary-Sue (Pun intended).

"Hello you foolish author." said Royal in a horrible sing-song Perfect Voice.

"Should've guessed." sighed The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he used his author's powers to trap Royal in a cage.

"Why didn't you trap her in a cube?" asked The Drinker.

The Warrior din't answer that question but rather he teleported himself and The Drinker to The Smash mansion. When they arrived, The Warrior transformed into his prototype True form (for bio look on Birthday 2 The List).

"Hey Master Hand get out here and bring your psychotic brother and Everyone including the Melee Rejects out here!" demanded the author.

"Why?" asked Master Hand.

"We have cake." replied the author causing a mob of everyone to swarm out of the mansion one by one. Then The Warrior of The Healing Flame trapped them in a cage he conjured up with his author powers.

"We should've known." muttered Master Hand before turning to the author , 'What do you want from us."

"For you to participate in my OC Oneshots of course." replied the Author.

"You idiot, this is on the SSB section so legally we gotta apply to this." said Master Hand.

The author then released them from the cage before he used his author powers to teleport both himself and The Drinker before the smashers could lay their wraith upon them.

**Yes Fellow Authors This is my OC OneShots so here is a quick warning of what will be in here Everything and Anything that is all. You can send in Your OC's and Ideas (Execpt for Story Arcs). My goal for this is 233 chapters in honor two of my favorite stories.**


	2. Babysitting Imp The Musical

**Chapter 2: Babysitting Imp The Musical **

**Author's note:Credit goes to Akayuri and Princess Blaziken for this chapter now for the disclaimers. *Ahem* The Warrior of The Healing Flame does not own anything only the story and the game itself. Also some key things here Underlined font means either that person or person one is singing, Bolded Italic font means Person two singing. **

Link woke up as he walked around the mansion alone in the garden when all of a sudden he felt the strangest impulse to sing. At first he resisted it but then he couldn't hold it in when it began to rain.

'I'm only happy when it rains

I'm only happy when it's complicated

and though I know you can't appreciate it

I'm only happy when it rains 

You know I love it when the news is so sad

I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down 

Pour your misery down on me 

Pour your misery down

Pour your misery down on me

I'm only happy when it rains 

I feel good when things are going wrong 

I only listen to the sad, sad songs 

I'm only happy when it rains 

I only smile in the dark

My only comfort is the night gone black

I didn't accidentally tell you that 

I'm only happy when it rains

You'll get the message by the time I'm through 

when I complain about me and you 

I'm only happy when it rains

Pour your misery down…. pour your misery down

Pour your misery down on me…. pour your misery down

Pour your misery down… pour your misery down 

Pour your misery down on me…. pour your misery down

Pour your misery down…. pour your misery down 

Pour your misery down on me…. pour your misery down

Pour your misery down… pour

You can keep me company 

As long as you don't care 

I'm only happy when it rains 

You want to hear about my new obsession 

I'm riding high upon a deep depression 

I'm only happy when it rains… pour some misery down on me 

I'm only happy when it rains…. pour 

some misery down on me… pour some misery down on me… pour

some misery down.' 

Link quickly prayed to the goddesses that no one heard that but however Zelda who happened to be tending the garden walked up behind him.

"Uhhhhh…. Zelda I can explain." stammered Link as he backed away slowly.

"Don't worry," Replied Zelda , "I believe the mansion is infected with High School Musical syndrome."

Link then gasped in fear for High School Musical syndrome was one of several viruses created by fanboys that only infected the smashers, but unlike other viruses, this one caused anyone to sing impulsively at random moments with a 10% death rate.

"Zelda you have to be sure about this." Link said when all of a sudden Red bursted out of the door and took a deep breath before singing.

'Freestyle time! Paradox, man! 

I just wanna' let you know,

Ain't no way you're gonna' take away , our card game, Yu-Gi-Oh!

I'm gonna' use a spell card and bring out my man, Neos! 

Looks like your Cyber End Dragon is about to be toast!

What's that? Come again? I got a second move? 

Looks like Jaden F'ing Yuki's got a lot to prove! 

Take down his Rainbow Dragon and before you start to moan I'm gonna lay these cards down, right in the trap zone.' 

Suddenly Link and Zelda ran inside the mansion grabbing Red the Pokemon trainer with them as they made their way toward Master Hand's office where The Warrior of The Healing Flame awaited them in his Earth Form (for bio check out White Okami-Sama's Realm of Author's story) with a girl who looked like she was twelve, had pointed teeth, platinum nails sharp as blades, shoulder length red hair with blonde streaks, a dog collar with the name Imp on it with some of a hot pink broken chain, a hot pink purse filled to the brim with sugar and wore a stereotypical school girl uniform with a hot pink plad skirt.

"What do you want?!" demanded Link.

"For you guys to babysit Imp while P.B is out at Comic Con." replied The Warrior.

"Well it's kind of bad timing," said Zelda ," because we believe we are infected with High School Musical syndrome."

Suddenly The Warrior changed into his Dark form which had the Rinnegan eyes, short ash grey hair, an artificial left arm, leather pants, a crimson cloak, a scar in the form of a pentagram, a black sleeveless shirt with reshiram on the back of it, Headphones with the number 21 on both of the shields and stainless steel combat boots.

"Okay in that case I'm going to comic-con to get the antidote." announced The Author.

"Firstly do you know where comic con is, Secondly Why can't you use your Author's powers to get the antidote?" asked Zelda.

"My powers are on the fritz and I don't know where it is but I can possess someone who does." The Warrior of The Healing Flame replied as he teleported away from the scene leaving The Smashers with Imp, while Link dashed toward the kitchen but Zelda cast a magic barrier to block Link's path.

"Oh no you don't." Zelda said.

"What, I'm just getting very sugary foods for Imp." replied Link.

"No , I will get young Imp some healthy, non-sugary items for Imp." replied Zelda which in turn caused Imp's eyes to glow murderously red as she smashed a nearby smash ball that R.O.B dropped on his way to the inventory which cade code word for The end of their lives. Link started to run along with Red leaving Zelda to witness Imp empty the entire contents of her purse in 3 seconds while two darts hit her giving her both rabies and the black plauge. Upon knowing no idea what to do in this situation Zelda decided to sing mostly because of the High School Musical Syndrome.

_'_Do not walk, do not talk 

Don't be a fool, go to school 

Do not watch, do not touch 

Do not throw a thing you have 

Do not grab , do not bend 

Don't be shy, do not lie

Do not cry, do not shout

Do not do it, never do it 

Please don't run about in my house, in my house

Please don't talk about it, during a meal 

Please don't tell a lie, please don't ever make it right 

Please please, don't ever make it right

Don't you understand what I mean, what I say so

Never do it now, never do it now 

I just don't know, why you make me feel like this again 

Never do it now, never never never 

Don't you understand what I mean, what I say so

Never do it now, never do it now 

I just don't know, why you make me feel like this again 

Never do it now, never never never!'

Unfortunately for Zelda this did not save her from being violently decapitated at the hands of Imp.

* * *

Meanwhile The Warrior managed to get to Ur's house in the Code of Avalon section without letting any of the inhabitants knowing that he hadn't acquired the game yet. Without any hesitation or effort he knocked on the door summoning Ur.

"Yes." answered the espada twin of Guy Cecil, Ur before The Warrior possessed him.

_'Okay this should work out nicely all I have to do is access his mind to find the location of Comic Con and then I grab the cure.' _thought The Warrior of The Healing Flame, when all of a sudden a bright light surrounded The Warrior (and technically Ur) and when it faded, The Warrior could see nothing but darkness at first, but then thanks to a green light, he saw a coliseum that looked like it was built by giants that had various flags saying 'ComicCon'.

_'This is too easy , ' _thought The Warrior, _'I wonder how the smashers are doing.'_

* * *

The Smashers locked themselves into the storage closet in the kitchen trying to find anything remotely close to sugar to save themselves from Imp's wraith.

"Okay guys just remember if we find don't anything close to sugar we are doomed." explained Link as the smashers frantically dug through the closet trying desperately to find sugar which worked for a while.

"Don't bother we are all doomed anyway." said Samus who represented the morale of the smashers until Toon Link decided to sing a song.

_'_I've paid my dues, time after time. 

I've done my sentence, but committed no crime and bad mistakes, I've committed a few. 

I've had my share of sand ,kicked in my face, but I've come through and I need to go on and on and on.

We are the champions, my friends and we'll keep fighting until the end. 

We are the champions, we are the champions. 

No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world.

I've taken my bows and my curtain calls, you brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it, I thank you all, but it's been no bed of roses , no pleasure cruise. 

I consider it a challenge before the whole human race and I ain't gonna lose.

We are the champions, my friends and we'll keep fighting until the end.

We are the champions, we are the champions. 

No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world.'

Thus all morale was increased among the smashers as they found an entire jar of sugar in the middle of the smash cabinet.

"We found some, Link!" said Toon Link.

"Good now let's just give this to Imp and everything will be just fine." said Link before the door suddenly opened revealing Imp as she tore the door open with her claws she chased the jar of sugar and ate it all ending the final smash.

"Whew that was a close one." sighed Link but then suddenly a swarm of Jack Frosts and Pyro Jacks were deployed near the Smashers.

"What the F***!" shouted Captian Falcon who later got shot by Samus in his 'manhood' for swearing in front of the minors and P.B's sister as the Jack frosts moved in closer.

* * *

The Warrior still in Ur's body made his way through the gates of Comic con when he was halted by security.

"Halt," said the guard in a gruff voice "Gotta give you an inspection just to make sure no ones possessing you."

Before The Warrior could object he was kicked out of Ur's body by a black light.

"Nice try pal, you think you can sneak in by borrowing another man's body." said the guard.

"A fan fiction author whose trying to cure the smashers of high school musical syndrome." replied the Warrior.

"Show me your Fanfic ID sir." demanded the guard as the author dug through his pockets until he found his Fanfic ID.

"This looks legit enough," said the guard after inspecting it, 'Go right on in."

The Warrior then went into the gates of comic con where he met a mysterious salesman in a dark cloak.

"Excuse me are you by chance The Warrior of The Healing Flame." asked the figure in a masculine silent voice.

"Yes." replied The Warrior. The figure then handed him a small black box and a small white box.

"When the time is right open the black box as for the white box it will cure the smashers of the High School Musical Syndrome." said the figure before he disappeared.

While The Warrior wondered what just happened he realized that he needed to go back to the mansion so he tried to use his author's powers to teleport himself to the smash mansion before he realized they were on the fritz.

'_Awww great now what.' _ thought The Warrior as he tried to find a solution when all of a sudden a six foot tall girl with red hair styled like guy cecil's, electric blue eyes with flecks of gold in them, a white turtleneck that showed her stomach and sleeveless hidden under a long black hooded coat that goes to her mid-calves with really wide sleeves, black dress pants with a belt that held her sword scabbard, she had a body like any other only with a huge chest area, and she wore grey converses walked right passed him.

"Hey P.B, wait up!" The author shouted as he chased after her.

"Oh, hey Abei," replied Princess Blaziken as soon as she turned around "I didn't expect you to show up here."

"I was just here for the cure for High School Musical Syndrome which the smashers were infected with," replied Abei (a.k.a The Author) "But my author's powers are on the fritz and I can't teleport back, I was wondering if there is a way back."

"Oh there is the teleporting pods but it'll cost you 1,000 Coins." said Princess Blaziken.

"Where am I going to get that much money?!" The Warrior demanded but then a flyer flew into The Warrior's face that read 'Tales Tournament located right in the Tales section of Comic con today at 4PM will accept anyone and everyone receives 1,000 coins but the winner something special.'

"Do you know where the Tales section is?" The Warrior asked Princess Blaziken. She nodded as she used grabbed The Author's hand guiding him to the section which looked like a library only instead of books, it was filled with all of the Tales games and it had a giant caged arena in the center of it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Tales tournament," announced the announcer who looked like Asch , "Before you ask yes it is I, Asch and before we begin here are the ground rules 1) You can pick a character from the various roster to bet on , 2) No interfering and 3) those who didn't make it here with the intention of entering by 4 PM will be not allowed to bet, is that clear?" Good let's begin!"

Princess Blaziken went over to the selection along with The Warrior to pick their characters to bet on along with a huge mob of the Tales fans.

"Is everyone ready?" Asch asked.

"Yes!" said the entree crowd in union.

"Good lets begin." replied Asch.

* * *

The Smashers were holding back the demons that appeared using various weapons.

"How did they get here?!" asked Link as he fought his way toward the crowd of demons until a being that looked like a skeleton like thing with his arms floating some distance from the purple ball of a socket appeared before them.

"What is that?!" everyone said.

"You will not escape me cornered rats!" spat the being as he used his swords to slash the various demons down before turning to the smashers.

"Prepare to die!" he shouted.

"Looks like I gotta do it." said Mario as he smashed a smash ball.

"Bring it mortal." replied the figure. Mario then unleashed his final smash on the figure only for him to brush it off like it was nothing.

"Is that all you got?!" taunted the figure.

* * *

Meanwhile The cage fight had only four people in it The Warrior who gambled on Alvin from Tales of Xilla , Princess Blaziken who gambled on Guy Cecil from Tales of The Abyss and two Tales fans who gambled on Yuri from Tales of Vesparia and Raven, who was also from Tales of Vesparia.

"What do we do?" asked P.B who was looking concerned as Guy's and Alvin's HP gauge was in the red zone and all Guy and Alvin had were three apple gels in addition to one lemon gel.

"I don't know." I replied as Yuri began to move towards Alvin when all of a sudden Belberith burst into the scene with the Shomokai leader infused with him destroying all of Tales Character's in one fell swoop.

"You will all surrender to the will of Belberith but before you do I will now sing a popular song that Belberith likes." said The Shomokai leader before he sang.

'Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Kang-namseutayil 

Naje-neun ttasaroun inkan-gin yeoja

Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok yeoja 

Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja 

Naneun sana-i 

Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geuron sana-i

Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i

Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineum sana-i 

Areumdawo sarangseurewo 

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey 

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Kang-namseutayil 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Kang-namseutayil 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Kang-namseutalyil 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Eh-sexy lady 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Eh-sexy lady

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Eh-sexy lady

Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja

Ittada shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja

Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja

Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja

Naneun sana-i 

Jeojanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i 

Titae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i 

Keunyuboda sasangi ul-tungbul-han sana-i 

Areumdawo sarangseureowo 

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areum sarangseureowo

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chiegumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Eh-sexy lady 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Eh-sexy lady 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Ttwineun nom keu wiie naneun nom 

Baby baby 

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom 

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom 

Baby baby 

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom 

You know what i'm saying 

Oppan gang-namseutayil 

Eh-sexy lady 

Oppan gang-namseutayil' 

When the song was finished A giant flame appeared in The Warrior of The Healing Flame's eyes as he transformed into his wind form which was a werewolf-like being with crudely sewn on dragons wings, a rinnegan eye, a eyepatch with red markings covering his left eye along with tube like things coming out of his knees,palms and elbows.

"Die!" shouted The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he smashed a smash ball that P.B had in stow. Then before Belberith or the shomokai leader could react, The Warrior summoned a giant wind orb, which was twice the size of Belberith but was thrown at him at a lighting fast speed which destroyed him on the spot.

"Okay just for that you win." Asch said as he handed The Warrior of The Healing Flame The 1,000 coins and a guitar case with a padlock that said 'Do Not open until the time comes' .

"Well ain't that dandy." muttered The Warrior.

"What are you waiting for?" said P.B , "Let's go."

She later dragged The Warrior of The Healing Flame away from the Tales Section.

* * *

The figure just stood there as he approached Mario and before he could do anything the figure was shocked by static electricity.

"You owe me one Mario." boomed a voice belonging to a guy who had Blue hair that was cut short like Marth's but was shaggy (like a Hairy Jack's), Dark grey eyes, Somewhat pale skin, A white Long sleeved t-shirt under a black jacket, jeans, white sneakers and a COMP strapped to his belt like a gun.

"Why do I even bother." muttered the guy.

"Shiro, what are you doing here?" Link asked the guy.

"A rumor was spread that a demon was here near the smash mansion and imagine my surprise when I learn that it was true." replied Shiro.

"Hmm is that all you got?!" said The Figure.

"Never seen you before , who are you?" asked Shiro.

"I am Koga Saburo, now lets settle this!" replied the figure.

"Peri, PJ, lets go!" Shrio commanded as He called out Pyro Jack and Peri to his side.

"hmh… pathetic." scoffed Koga Saburo as he made his move toward the Pyro Jack.

"Peri, shock him!" Comanded Shiro as Peri used electric dance on Koga Saburo shocking him some more but it only damaged him less and less as he got closer to Shiro, but then a wind blast emerged from behind him.

"I leave here for one minute, and a demon shows up." The Warrior said.

"And you are?" Koga Saburo asked.

"The Author of this story," The Warrior replied as he changed into his dark form , "Also The King of Bel."

Koga Saburo was about to strike when all of a sudden, an army of Norns arrived and casted holy dance at once causing the demon to fall down, defeated.

"Okay , thanks a lot." Shiro said.

"No problem , Shiro." The Author replied as he threw the smashers, the small white box before disappearing with Koga Saburo's body along with Shiro.

Then the smashers opened up the white box which emitted a wonderful melody that quickly dispersed.

"Everyone feel okay?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, it's gone the impulse to sing is gone!" Link cheered.

"Horray!" cheered everyone as Zelda came into the room.

"What did I miss?" Zelda asked.

"Nothing much." Link replied while silently thanking the author for resurrecting Zelda.

Then , Princess Blaziken arrived throughout a portal of embers.

"Hey thanks for taking care of my little sister for me." Princess Blaziken said.

"No problem." Mario replied then Imp skipped up to Princess Blaziken.

"Hey what does F*** mean?" innocently asked Imp.

Suddenly, The Authoress emitted an evil Russia aura.

"Who taught my sister the f-word?!" demanded Princess Blaziken which caused almost every Smasher to flee except for Captian Falcon who tried to jump out the window but P.B caught him before he could succeed.

"F***!" shouted Captian Falcon as he turned to face the authoress whose evil Russia aura went ablaze as she was playing 'Abrahams Daughter' while he was sent to the 'navi wailing on guitar while singing justin beiber dimention'.

* * *

Shiro and The Warrior later met alone in an alleyway.

"So why did that demon attack the smash mansion?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know." replied The Warrior, "But I did capture him and put him in my author's realm."

"Also one other thing, why didn't you command it to stop attacking or to retreat?!" Shiro demanded.

"It was outside my boundaries." The Warrior replied as he faced Shiro.

"How so?" Shiro asked.

"Well it's simple, it isn't from any existing game in the Megami Tensi franchise." The Warrior spoke in a cold voice.

"What?"

"Well to make a long story short, some demons escaped from the upcoming Megami Tensi game that is from the main franchise and well Koga's one of them." The Warrior replied.

Shiro punched the wall in pure anger to avoid the temptation of punching The author in the face.

"So you're saying that there are demons that can possibly Kick my ass like it is nothing and you cannot command them!" Shrio growled.

"Yeah but it is four and one of them is weak to ice." The Warrior said before he disappeared.

"Sounds like the bel thing all f***ing over again." Shiro muttered before he left just as two shadowy figures emerged from the rooftop overlooking the alley.

"Looks like The Warrior has alot to learn doesn't he Legretta?" one of the shadowy figures said to the other in a femine voice.

"Yeah." replied the second one as she revealed her face and her x-shapped scars which were on both her cheeks and her face in additon blonde hair which was normally long was cut short into a pixie cut. She then faced the sky the moment snowflakes were falling muttering something about using her magic for trival purposes before a black corridor arrived and swallowed the both of them.

**Author's note I don't own the songs "I'm Only Happy When It Rains." by Garbage, "Freestyle time." by Shadyvox, "Deadpools theme" , "We are the Champions" by Queen, and "Gangham style." by PSY, they belong to their respective owners. **


	3. The Warrior's Late Christmas Special

**Chapter 3:The Warrior's Late Christmas special**

_**With Marth and Ike**_

Marth was busy reading a fashion magazine when all of a sudden there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in." Marth said before Ike came crashing through the door franticly.

"Ike, what on earth are you doing here?" asked Marth.

"I Need a gift for my girlfriend ASAP!" Ike franticlly Replied.

Marth was stunned for a second before he burst into hysterical laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Ike snapped as he slapped Marth across the face.

"What does Peach want this time." Marth asked.

"We broke up ages ago Marth." Ike said which gave Marth a silent fist bump moment before he asked , "What does she want then?"

"Sake, and not just any but that super rare Orochi Sake." Ike replied.

Marth then dropped the magazine before running to a statue of julius ceasar's head and pressing the eye , causing the life size picture of the Mona Lisa to open up like a door revealing an elevator.

"To the Marth-mobile!" Marth shouted as he and Ike jumped into the elevator which took them to an underground cave that made the bat-cave look primitive by comparison.

"Uhhh…. Marth, how did you get this cave installed?" Ike asked.

"Don't ask." Marth replied as he got into a car that looked like the delorian but it was colored midnight blue and had a bat-like logo on the front with a custom plate that said 'Marth iz Awesome.' They jumped into the car and sped off into the road until they reached Kamiki village.

"Okay Ike here we are, now go get your sake." Marth said as Ike walked to Kushni's sake stand.

"Hello may I help you?" Kushni asked.

"I would like the Orichi sake please." Ike ordered.

"Oh…." muttered Kusni, "I'm sorry sir but the ingredients I need have run out."

"What?!"

"I was making some for Susano but you can get the ingredients at ryoshima coast." Kushni said.

Just when Ike was ready to give up, Marth stepped into the scene.

"I do believe the ingredients are right here madam." Marth said.

Suddenly Kushni ran out of her sake stand and ran toward Susano's house screaming which woke the real Susano up.

"Eh, what is it, Kushni?" Susano asked tiredly.

"Oh thank god these men were harassing me." Kushni replied frantically, her finger aimed

"What?!" snapped Susano as he stared daggers and fire at the two swordsmen who he immediately ran towards.

"Listen here scum you leave Kushni alone or I The Great Mighty Susano will punish you!" Susano warned as he drew his blade at the both of them.

"Look here," Ike said pulling his sword out, "I want that sake as a christmas gift for my girlfriend, okay."

Then Susano lowered his sword.

"Kushini, give them some of the sake." Susano said.

"But-" Kushini replied.

"No buts , give 'em a bottle, we can spare some after all." Susano said. Later Kushini rushed to her Sake factory and returned with a bottle of sake.

"Here you go, sorry about earlier." Kushni said as she handed the bottle over to Ike.

"No problem." Ike said as he grabbed the bottle from Kushni and got into the car.

Once they arrived at the smash mansion , pacifically Marth's room, a woman with peach hair and a lovely figure stared boldly at the two.

"Oh, You must be Ike's girlfriend, " Marth said as he extended his left hand minding her seemingly lack of a left arm ,"I'm Marth, Ike's friend."

"Baiken." replied the woman as she shook Marth's hand.

"Honey what are you doing here?" Ike asked.

"I'm going to give you your chirstmas present early," Baiken deadpanned ,"and don't call me that."

"Sorry." Ike replied.

"Hey Ike, I think I hear Master hand calling me." Marth said before he dashed out of there. When his presence was completely gone from the room Baiked grabbed Ike's face very swiftly and kissed him on the mouth very deeply which Ike sweetly gave into.

"So is this your new w***!" spat Peach which caused the kiss to end and Baiken to aim her katana at Peach's throat.

"F*** you princess!" Baiken replied as an inferno hellfire emerged in her eyes which caused Peach to get the idea but by then it was too late as Baiken chased after her eventually hitting her with a japanese mace and later a fireworks cannon from her lack of a left arm (yes readers you read that right) blasting her into the rose garden. Ike then caught up with Baiken but by then he saw Peach suffering from her' encounter' which caused Ike to object but Baiken silenced it with a kiss.

Marth on the other hand felt had just gotten all of his christmas gifts early after watching the mayhem that occurred.

_**With Hungary and Liechtenstein**_

Liechtenstein walked up to the door of Hungary's room taking a deep breath as she walked to the door very slowly, at the hotel where America had recommended while he was drunk and bribed by the management by hamburgers judging by the poor condition of the hall which stank a very horrid smell but that didn't hinder her progress as she finally approached the door. She gently knocked at the door,cringing at first but then knocked harder and more forceful.

"Come in." replied the sweet voice of Hungary which made Liechtenstein's mouth water. She then opened the door slowly but she got dragged in by Hungary who was wearing a nightgown.

"What is it you want?" asked Hungary.

"Miss Hungary I…. I… I… L….." she stammered when all of a sudden a big fat man wearing the worst god knows what nasty bright yellow stained wife beater on along with a pair of short-shorts that would immediately get him arrested for public indecency barged into the door.

"You there get the f*** out right now, before I throw you out!" barked the man at Liechtenstein. She was about to comply with this man's demands when all of a sudden Hungary stepped up to the man at a rather fast speed.

"Look here a**hole , my girlfriend and I want privacy." Hungary snapped. This caused Liechtenstein to blush a deep crimson but before the man could object , Hungary seized Liechtenstein's face and kissed her on the mouth very deeply syncing her breath with Liechtenstein's who at first was shocked but then she fell deep in it as if the feeling was falling from a cinnamon sky.

The moment the man acted upon the thought that now would be a good idea to get the hell out of there, was the moment the kiss ended.

"I love you." whispered Hungary softly in her ear.

"I love you too." replied Liechtenstein.

They then began to kiss again but when they did it started to snow and America who was hidden outside their window was shouting something about a bet he won.

_**With Lupus and Blaze Tempest**_

On an Island somewhere along the great sea, a 6'8 foot tall muscular boy around 18 with straight brown hair and chocolate brown eyes who wore a long sleeved black t-shirt, fingerless black gloves and a black baseball cap was looking up at the full moon.

"Hey Lupus." said a '6'3' girl who was 17 with red curly hair that fell into perfect ringlets, blueish grey eyes with blue frameless glasses and a body similar to Princess Blaziken's who wore a long midnight blue strapless dress that reached the ground with a white cloak, a necklace consisting of blue stones in the shape of a rose, a belt with a bronze rose claps with a scabbard and sword and purple tights.

"Oh, hi Blaze what's up." replied Lupus.

"Do you know what to get Link for christmas?" asked Blaze.

"Yeah I do believe he wanted something about a medalion." Lupus replied.

"Oh you mean the Medallion of Din?" Blaze replied.

"Yeah that's the one." Lupus exclaimed.

"I think it's at an island north of here." Blaze replied.

"Okay." Lupus replied as Blaze went out toward a boat with Lupus following her.

_'Link better be thankful to her or I'll rip his guts out.' _ thought Lupus as they sailed toward the island.

_**With Samus and Link**_

Link dragged on throughout the snow carrying with him a man with slick black hair and golden eyes.

"Can we talk about this please?" the man replied.

"No!" Link sternly replied as he dragged him throughout the mansion until they reached the hall where Samus was waiting.

"I suppose this is my gift eh?" Samus said staring at the man. "He looks handsome."

"Uhhhh…. Samus you do realize that is-" Link was about to say when all of a sudden Samus flew at the man has trapping him in a barrage of kisses.

Link then went away leaving Samus to make out with the stranger into the office of master hand.

"Master hand I think all order is broken." Link reported after he pounded on the door.

"Again?" Master Hand tiredly said as he came out. Link then walked up to the spot where Samus was still making out with the guy.

"…And this is breaking the odder how?" Master Hand Puzzled.

"Oh for god's sake this is Ridley in human form!" Link shouted which caused Samus to stop making out with Ridley.

"Uhhhh…. spare me it's christmas." Ridley pathetically pleaded which didn't stop Samus from drawing her gun causing Ridley to break out the nearest window.

"You get back here right now ***hole!" shouted Samus as she jumped out of the window.

"What happened to the holiday spirt." Link muttered.

"This is a holiday themed Fanfic that was late what did you expect." Master hand replied.

**Author's notes Sorry this is late guys got a little lazy anyway happy (late) christmas from me. Oh yeah Diclaimers I don't own anything execpt for My Ideas/OC's. **


	4. The War on Skyworld

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except My OC's and the story now let's begin. **

**Chapter 4: The War on Skyworld**

Palutena was busy observing the world below when all of a sudden a six foot tall, cobalt haired female angel with natural creamy white skin, two raccoon tail like bangs and a ponytail who was wearing a white hoodie, boot-cut jeans which were folded over her green snow boots and a pair of black glasses.

"Rio what are you doing here?" Palutena asked.

"Lady Palutena, Hades is back and he is armed with The Time Reaper." reported Rio.

Palutena then stood up and then with a snap of her fingers, summoned Pit from out of nowhere.

"Lady Palutena, what is it you want?" asked Pit.

"Hades has returned with an army of demons and is armed with…" debriefed Palatine before another female angel suddenly arrived on the scene, unlike the previous one was three inches shorter than Rio but like Rio had large wings that were mercury-whitish in addition to the boot-cut jeans. She also wore a black and white snow jacket which was over a dark purple long-sleeved shirt, white snow boots, a pair of red fingerless gloves and a wolf paw charm.

"Sorry I'm late." uttered the female angel as she ran her slightly burned hand throughout the back of her black unruly boyish hair out of embarrassment.

"Late for what Dark?" Rio asked.

"You know the meeting of all the Angel's at the town." Dark replied.

"I didn't request a meeting there." Palutena said as she looked at Pit who shook his head when all of a sudden a holographic figure of Hades waltzed right on in to Palutena's fortress.

"Hello Lady Palutena." mused the hologram of Hades.

"Hades," spat Palutena as she hardly contained herself from getting mad at the god but contained herself enough not to give Hologram Hades the bird "What have you done with my angels?"

"Oh I just obviously impersonated you and sent all of your angels to a death trap you hag." Hologram Hades smugly replied.

"Uh-oh." Dark, Rio and Pit said before steam came out of Palutena's head.

"Did you just call me Hag, well guess what this means war!" declared Palutena in a voice that nearly scared the three angels to death.

"Fine then see you in my realm." Hologram Hades taunted before he disappeared.

"What do we do now Lady Palutena?" asked Pit.

"Well since Hades has captured all of my angels," Palutena sighed , "I have no choice but to summon the anarchy sisters."

"Are you sure Lady Palutena? I mean those two aren't exact ally obedient you know." Dark warned.

"Well… Yes…. but desperate times call for desperate measures." Palutena explained.

"Wait who are the anarchy-" Pit started to ask when all of a sudden a bright pink jeep came crashing in with two girls one with blonde hair who was at the steering wheel and the other black hair with purple streaks who was in the passengers seat.

"'sup." greeted the blonde haired girl.

"Pit these are the anarchy sisters Panty and Stocking." Palutena explained when all of a sudden Dark Pit came in.

"Lady Palutena I heard your-" Dark Pit said before her turned his head towards the blonde haired girl, "Oh hey Panty."

"Wait you two know each other?" Pit asked.

"Yeah we met at a bar and then-" Dark Pit replied before Lady Palutena hit him with a spear of light.

"What I was going to say watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic." Dark Pit snapped.

"Oh my bad." Apologized Lady Palutena.

"You forgot about the roleplaying, if you know what I mean." Panty said with a wink which caused Dark Pit to blush multiple shades of red and Pit to be enveloped in a realm of disgust.

"Anyway Pit, your mission is to team up with Dark Pit, Panty, Stocking, Darkus and Rio for an all out assault on the demons." Palutena instructed, "and kick Hades's ass while you're at it."

So while Panty and Stocking got in the jeep while Dark Pit, Dark , Rio and Pit all jumped from the sky and proceeded to fly toward the city where several thousand legions of demons swarming the town.

"F***, this is worse than I thought." Dark muttered earning a disapproving stare from Rio.

"What?" Dark replied.

"Ahem," coughed Pit , "We have demons ahead of us!"

"Oh right." Rio said as she drew her bow and aimed it at the nearest demon when all of a sudden a shockwave of dark magic appeared.

"Who's next!" shouted a muscular man who was 6 feet even, with one calming yellow eye, a closed eye with a pentagram scar over it to keep it shut forever and mystic purple wings wielding a black two handed sword with a white ox's skull and wings on the hilt who was wearing a white version of a organization XIII uniform.

"Woah, who is that?!" Pit gushed in amazement just as Panty and Stocking arrived.

"Damn, he's a hot peice of ass!" declared Panty much to Stocking's dismay.

"I've seen you all met Weiss?" Palutena said.

"He's the General Weiss?!" gasped Dark.

"So what?" Pit scoffed which earned him a slap to his head by Dark

"Pit he's a legend among Skyworld." Dark growled but then Weiss turned to Dark.

"It's alright he's just jealous." Weiss said.

Pit ignored that comment and then shot at multiple demons with his trusty bow while Weiss teamed up with Dark, Rio and Dark Pit to aid Pit in slaughtering more demons until Hades himself arrived.

"Pity pat, it's been a while." Hades said.

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Hades!"

"Pit!"

"Ha-"

"Screw this lets kick your ass!" Dark declared after she kicked Pit away as she drew her sword , a silver dwarven work sword with a dark green ribbon tied to the hilt. Rio aimed her arrows at Hades.

"Wait hold on a minute, why are you here Hades?" Weiss said.

"Why to awaken this of course!" Hades said as a pair of golden gates with a silver chain surrounding them emerged from out of the ground while The Time Reaper appeared.

"What is that?" Pit said.

"Pit those are the time gates , if he opens them, god knows what will happen." Palutena said frantically.

"Oh Lady Palutena, you'll se what I'll do with them." Hades taunted as the time reaper suddenly appeared. Then before the angels could do anything, a pillar of blinding purple light enveloped them both.

"This is not good." Pit muttered as suddenly the two pillars became one which faded away revealing a giant with a skull for a head with purple hair similar to Hades and a black version of Hades's outfit and a purple cape.

"I am Super Hades bitch!" taunted the giant.

* * *

**[Heart of fire, Castlevania]**

Rio fired Arrow after arrow at Super Hades while Weiss,Dark and Stocking all slashed at it's head using their swords.

"Oh that hurts what are you going to do hurt me?" taunted Super Hades as he treated the damage like it was nothing. That is until suddenly Pit and Dark Pit aided Rio in the attack.

"A little help Pant- hey where'd she go?!" Pit asked when all of a sudden Panty entered the scene in a Tank.

"Well if you have to take care of this, you gotta go it right." Panty said as she then aimed the Tank's gun at Hades's manhood and fired.

"Oh that defiantly hurt!" Super Hades growled as he fired a sphere of dark energy towards Panty who later counter attacked with her own weapon.

"You ready Stocking?" Panty asked. Stocking nodded in response.

"Repent MotherF***er!" Panty and Stocking both said at the same time as they fired a laser of white energy that attacked Super Hades but unfortunately it deflected a sphere of dark energy which hit the chain of the gate, breaking it.

"Oh F***!" Shouted Dark which alerted Super Hades to the progress which he accidentally did.

* * *

**[Despair, The World Ends with You] **

"Yes I did it now all I have to do is open up these gates and victory will be mine!" Hades boomed as he stood up and went top open the gates to find a wolf that looked like Okami Amaterasu only with sleek black fur, red ears, red tails and a crystal on her forehead that lunged at Super Hades and bit him before landing on the ground.

"Oh what's that supposed to do kill me." Super Hades taunted.

"Attack the F***er!" Dark yelled as she lead the angels to charge Super Hades but before anyone could lay a finger on him, Super Hades died very quickly.

"What just happened?" Dark asked.

"I dunno," Rio shrugged , "But where are Panty and Weiss?"

Stocking then face palmed herself as a beam of Light then teleported Dark, Dark Pit, Rio and Pit back to Skyworld.

"Okay time to party," Palutena said "But first let me summon Panty and Weiss."

Suddenly Dark Pit's face grew considering pale along with Dark and Rio.

"Lady Palutena no!" all three warned but it was too late as Palutena summoned not only Panty and Weiss but Mangus as well involved in a threesome.

"Hey Palutena wanna join?" Panty asked while she was still doing it with Weiss and Mangus.

"No," Palutena replied as she teleported them out of the room, "Okay well let's recover from that image."

Later when Pit entered his chamber he looked outside the boundless skies, _'I wonder who that wolf was?' _he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at a grassy canyon, the wolf that killed Super Hades later appeared and then in a brilliant flash of light transformed into a Angel with very deep black wings, creamy white skin, silver eyes, a purple dragon tattoo on her arm, dark blue hair with silver streaks that goes to her waist and a scar running from her neck to her left leg.

"Things have changed a while." The angel muttered to herself when all of a sudden a small surviving group of demons gathered around her.

"Demons hear me out!" The Angel announced with a stern look on her face, "I am Dark Sakura Angelo proud servant of Lady Palutena and I shall smite thee!"

The Demons then lunged at her but Order Dark drew her black diamond hilted double edged sword and sliced them all down.

**Authors Note Okay to make things clear I am calling Darkus "Dark" Angelo , Dark while I am calling Dark Sakura Angelo Order Dark to make things clearer. In other words. Happy (Late) Single Awareness month to everyone. I do not own anything except for my OC's and The Story. **


	5. Swimsuits, New Forms and Chaos, Oh My

**Chapter 5: Swimsuits, New Forms and Chaos ,Oh my.**

The Warrior in his earth form and Princess Blaziken were busy playing Pokemon and was about to start battling each other in The Warrior's room of his author's realm which resembled the Dead God's Pad when all of a sudden a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." The Warrior said as he placed his DS on the ground and got the door only to find a 3'3 bright orange eyed hedgehog with brown fur, eight upturned quills on his head with blue streaks on the other two quills, and brown dragon's wings , who barely stood up because of the venomous purple spear in his back.

"Duskzilla, are you alright?" The Warrior asked as he carried the hedgehog onto a nearby couch that the author conjured up with his author powers.

"Yeah." replied Duskzilla while The Warrior used his authors powers to remove the venomous spike from Duskzilla's cobalt blue Blue eye's white dragon T-shirt and repaired the damage.

"Thanks man." Duskzilla said.

"No problem." I replied, "So what happened?"

"I was flying when I saw Silverzilla and Steve at each other again when all of a sudden that spike just hit me." Duskzilla explained.

Suddenly Princess Blaziken stood up and then approached Warrior of The Healing Flame and Duskzilla.

"Guys we are dealing with Aioth." Princess Blaziken stated.

"Who?" Duskzilla asked.

"A Septentrion from Devil Survivor 2 which is a servant of Polaris." Princess Blaziken explained.

Suddenly The Warrior cringed at Princess Blaziken's words.

"Is he okay?" Duskzilla asked.

"No…." The Warrior stuttered out, "I…. f***ing…. hate Phecda that…. annoying…."

Then The Warrior proceeded to go in a rant about Phecda which was fast forwarded to keep this story going before he returned to normal.

"Wow…" Duskzilla muttered "I haven't heard that many swear words in a single sentence before."

Princess Blaziken said nothing as she was in a daze of bewilderment but came out of it for a short while.

"So anyway as I was saying, we need to knock that thing out from the sky, we need Kama and Shiva," Princess Blaziken said "And to get those two we need someone with Dancing skills and someone with Sex appeal."

"Okay you dance." The Warrior of The Healing Flame said.

"Okay so what about the sex appeal?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"Dusk and I got that covered." The Warrior answered.

"We do?" Dusk asked confused.

"Yeah we do." The Warrior said.

"Okay," Pr.B said "I'll get Shiva you guys get Kama."

* * *

Then all three of the Authors teleported to the base of the JP's where Makoto was alarmed of the Authors presence while Dusk blushed slightly.

"Halt, indentify yourselves." Makoto demanded.

"We are Fanfiction Authors who are here to re-slay Aoith." The Warrior of The Healing Flame explained to Makoto who was about to call security when all of a sudden Ciel came from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Let them go, I shall guide them to the demons Shiva and Kama." Ciel ordered calmly.

"Yes sir." Makoto replied as she left swiftly.

"Thank you Ciel." The Warrior of The Healing Flame said.

"No problem Abei." Ciel replied.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Pr.B asked.

"Abei here not only introduced me to my second fiancé after my first one died under mysterious circumstances which I frankly do not care but he also got me this job because the previous owner was still missing after a vacation trip." Ciel explained which caused Princess Blaziken to glare at The Warrior of The Healing Flame. That glare was cast aside when they separated Paths leaving The Warrior and Dusk to Kama's chamber.

"So your going to use your Succubus or what?" Dusk asked.

"Hell no, I've got a better Idea." exclaimed The Warrior, "And besides I have two of them, one of which is against the nature of succubus's and the other one is a blood-hungry psychopath."

"So what's your 'better plan'?" Dusk asked.

"Well It's time now for the," The Warrior announced "Tales of Randomness Swimsuit Contest with your judges myself and Duskzilla."

Before anyone could say anything, The Warrior managed to conjure up a catwalk, an audience and two judges chairs, which The Warrior and Dusk later occupied.

**[I Know U Want Me, Anarchy Reigns] **

"So who's our first contestant?" Duskzilla asked before Ghost Q appeared.

"Kairi the Dark." He read.

After that a 5'5 tall woman with black streaked powder blue hair in a Zoroark's , silver hazel eyes and a flat chest who wore a purple bikini.

"A five out of ten," The Warrior said "And if your boyfriend comes here I have ways to tort- I mean welcome him."

"A six out of ten." Duskzilla said.

"Ignis." Ghost Q replied.

"Who is Ignis?" Duskzilla asked.

"You'll see." The Warrior replied as a Pale Slender Tall woman around 6'5 with a X-shapped Scar on her face, Silverish-blue eyes, Long Black Hair and a somewhat medium-huge bust size wearing a Black One piece swim suit.

"A six and a half out of ten." Duskzilla and The Warrior agreed.

"Sora the Flame." was the next name that Ghost Q announced.

A woman with yellow orange eyes who was similar to Kairi the Dark only this one had long yellow-orange hair with some yellow on the end and a couple red bangs that covered her left eye with some violet on the ends who wore a lava red bikini.

"Six out of ten." The Warrior said.

"Six and a half out of Ten." Dusk said.

"Dark Angelo." Ghost Q announced, as The Angel walked down in a Navy One-peice with red swim shorts and goggles hanging from her neck.

"Five out of ten." The Warrior said.

"Five and a half out of Ten." Dusk said.

"Hold on, why are you hosting a swimsuit contest in the middle of the winter?" Dark asked.

"Because we can." The Warrior answered, "Ghost Q, who is our next contestant?"

"Aurora." Ghost Q replied.

"That's one of my Succubus's." The Warrior whispered in Duskzilla's ear.

"Which one?" Duskzilla asked.

"The one who is against the nature of Succubus's."The Warrior silently replied as a short haired ash grey woman with one arm, a long,slender body that curves in all the right places, Rose red eyes, Black Rose petals which took the form of Bat's Wings and black painted nails on her only arm wearing a Bikini top and a swim skirt.

"Eight out of Ten," The Warrior said "And Welcome to the One-shots Aurora."

"Nine out of Ten." Dusk said.

"Tsuyuskomi." Ghost Q announced.

"F***!" The Warrior Muttered.

"Is that the blood thirsty one?" Dusk asked.

"Yes it is." The Warrior replied as a woman with long ruby red hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin and a body similar to Auroa's wearing a blood red bikini.

"Where'd you get the bikini?" The Warrior Asked Tsuyuskomi.

"Oh I had to kill a bunch of people including a french billionaire to get this." Tsuyuskomi replied.

"You stole my kill!" shouted a voice that came from a '5'9' tall woman with white hair that curls slightly near the end, creamy white skin and bronze eyes wearing a white bikini.

"So what you can kill him again," Tsuyuskomi replied ,"In hell."

Luna suddenly picked up the Heavy's gun while Tsuyuskomi summoned her claymore when all of a sudden a '5'4' woman with Black hair similar to Legretta's , Ash grey eyes and A Violet eyepatch on her right eye where a scar was running through it who was wearing a black bikini top with grey swim shorts jumped between the two.

"You two both disgust me more than the seventh fonon." the woman muttered.

"Who is that?" Duskzilla asked.

"Lelia the Lover of Hate, a OC I created based off of Legretta the Quick, a god general from Tales of The Abyss." The Warrior explained.

Then all of sudden Blaze arrived on the scene only her hair and eyes were grey and she wore a white, black, blue, green and gold swim top with a neck strap and a blue mid-thigh skirt.

"Warrior of The Healing Flame, you are so dead!" Shouted Blaze.

"What did I do Blazerella?" The author replied.

Then she got out an 'interesting' photo of Blaze and shoved it in my face.

"And I have something to do with this…. how?"

"A demon named Azabel had them and he said you ordered him to do it." Blazerella replied.

"Okay Blazerella , I didn't order him, he's just a perverted OC of mine who clearly tricked you, and you have my full permission to kill him just for that."

Just when Blazerella was about to calm down, a stray bullet that came out of nowhere nearly hit The Warrior but it managed to past him and instead shoot Blazerella.

"Okay that's it this means war!" Shouted Blazerella as she flew over to the cat fight and joined in.

**[Cat scratch fever, Ted Nugent] **

"Oh real funny narrator." The Author sarcastically replied to The Narrator when all of a sudden Princess Blaziken arrived on the scene.

"Hey Abei I got shiva , how are you doing?" The Authoress asked.

"Not well." The Warrior replied as he set up a barrier to avoid one of Leila's guns which flew toward him. This got Princess Blaziken's attention drawn toward the fight and then marched toward it, using her authoress's powers to put Tsuyuskomi and Leila in the infamous 'Navi wailing on a guitar while singing Justin Beiber demention'

"How long are they going to be in there?" The Warrior asked Princess Blaziken.

"Four minutes why?" Princess Blaziken.

"That's good," The Warrior replied before he turned his head toward Luna "Six out of Ten."

"I'm with the Warrior on that one." Duskzilla replied.

"Hey Princess Blaziken do you want to join us in judging?" The Warrior asked.

"Princess Blaziken shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the third seat which The Warrior conjured up.

"So who's the next up?" The Warrior asked Ghost Q.

"Kairi in her beast form." Gjost Q replied.

"Warrior how did you get Ghost Q to do this?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"I have my ways." The Warrior mused as Kairi walked down again. Only her hair was now white with black arrow-like streaks that grew past her hair , her eyes were now reptilian green and her chest grew a lot but she was still wearing the purple bikini which exposed the white sun tattoo on her back.

"Seven out of ten." The Warrior said which earned him a dark sphere attack to his face.

"Nine out of Ten," Dusk said "And why did you hit The Warrior?"

"For his plans against Nega Sean." Kairi replied before she left.

"I'll go heal him." Princess Blaziken said as she found The Warrior and healed him instantly.

"Thanks." The Warrior replied.

"No Problem." Princess Blaziken said as she returned to her judge seat.

"Sora the Flame in her beast form." Ghost Q announced.

Later Sora the Flame appeared and like her sister she underwent some changes but her hair was lava red with orange-yellow flame-like streaks that grew past her shoulders, her eyes in addition to being reptilian green had chaotic red sclera in them and she had three eyes and her chest grew a lot although smaller than Kairi's her bikini was still the same but it was tighter.

"A Ten out of Ten." The Warrior proclaimed.

"A Nine out of Ten." Duskzilla and Princess Blaziken said.

"Belle." Ghost Q announced as a '6'1' woman with dark purple hair, a large chest area, Silver sunglasses that resembled Lugia's eyes and a Tattoo similar to Azarel's from blazblue walked on the stage with a purple bikini.

"Eight out of Ten." All three of the judges agreed.

"Okay last one, Rio." Ghost Q said before he disappeared, then Rio walked down in a dark green one piece , brown swimming shorts and a pair of black goggles.

"I'd say a Six and a half out of ten." The Warrior said.

"Seven." Both Duskzilla and Princess Blaziken said.

A few seconds passed and there was still no sign of Kama.

"Where is he?!" The Warrior muttered, "He should've been here by now."

"I dunno." Princess Blaziken replied.

"Well maybe he'll show up if you send in the fire emblem girls." Kama said who was sitting at a fourth judges chair, catching the immediate attention of the authors.

"How long were you there?!" Demanded Duskzilla.

"Uhhh….." Kama pandered, "Anyway so you summoned me what do you want me to do?"

"We want you to shoot down Shiva." Deadpaned Princess Blaziken.

"I can't do that, " Kama replied, "Because I don't want to be destroyed again."

Then suddenly Princess Blaziken burst into a evil Russia aura and was about to send him to the infamous 'Navi wailing on guitar while singing Justin Beiber Songs' demention when The Warrior stopped her.

"That won't work Tsuyuskomi probably killed Navi a thousand times over," The Warrior said before bursting into a Belarus-like Aura "And besides I've got a better idea."

Then without warning The Warrior pulled out a microphone stand and summoned the leader of the sabertooth guild, Jiemma.

"What do you want from me?!" Jiemma demanded.

"I want you to sing, to our victim." The Warrior replied with venom hidden is his voice.

"Okay master." he replied , trying to hide the fear. Later the author teleported to the chair while setting up a soundproof barrier around the judges seats as Jiemma began to clear his throat to sing.

_**'All the single ladies.**_

_**All the single ladies .**_

_**All the single ladies.**_

_**Now put your hands up.**_

_**Up in the club, just broke up,**_

_**I'm doing my own little thing,**_

_**he decided to dip, but now you wanna**_

_**trip. Cause another brother noticed me. **_

_**I'm up on him he up on me. **_

_**Don't pay him any attention, cried my tears,**_

_**for three good years. Ya can't be mad at me**_

_**'cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it , **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Ooo, ooooo, oooo**_

_**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it , **_

_**don't be mad once you see that he want it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**I put gloss on my lips, a man on my hips. **_

_**Fit me tighter than my Dereon jeans. **_

_**Acting up, drank in my cup, **_

_**I could care less what you think. **_

_**I need no permission, did I mention**_

_**don't pay him any attention. **_

_**Cause you had your turn but now you gonna learn,**_

_**what it really feels to miss me,**_

_**'cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring **_

_**on it. If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he wants it, if you liked it then **_

_**you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Ooo, ooooo, oooo**_

_**'cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Ooo, ooooo, oooo, Ooo, ooooo, oooo **_

_**Don't treat me to the things of the world, I'm not that kind of girl. **_

_**Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve. **_

_**He's a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond, **_

_**pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you want, If you don't , you'll be all alone and like a ghost, I'll be gone. **_

_**All the single ladies.**_

_**All the single ladies .**_

_**All the single ladies.**_

_**Now put your hands up.**_

_**'cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. **_

_**Don't be mad once you see that he want it. **_

_**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it.' **_

"Not that song the other one!" The Warrior shouted.

"Uh, Abei how did you manage to make him sing that?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"Don't ask." The Warrior replied as Jiemma began to sing again.

"Okay, okay I'll do it just don't make him sing ever again!" begged Kama.

"Jiemma you're dismissed." The Warrior said as a pillar of red energy engulfed Jiemma, which made him disappear, just as an alarm horn was wailing throughout the building.

"Uh, Abei I think Aoith is here." Urgently said Princess Blaziken.

"Alright Iet's go to the roof!" The Warrior boomed, before Princess Blaziken used her guitar's seventh fonon fused with Duskzilla's Chaos Control to teleport all three of the authors plus Kama to the rooftop where they encountered Aoith hovering over the sky and Shiva meditating above the Septentrion.

"Now Kama!" The Warrior commanded as Kama shot Shiva.

"Okay who shot me?!" Demanded Shiva.

"It was Aoith." The Warrior replied which caused Shiva to shoot Aioth , sending it spiraling down to the floor.

"Alright now that Aoith's down , lets kill it." Duskzilla replied as he jumped down with The Warrior and Princess Blaziken following suit. All of them landed on their feet and encountered Aioth's core.

"Okay let's beat the crap out of it!" The Warrior announced but before anyone could make a move, Aioth transformed into a girl around Princess Blaziken's height with long white hair that was wavy and yet straight at the same time, plus she wearing a venomous purple dress similar to Kaga's from Shin Megami Tensi 4.

"Why the F*** did you attack me I was saving your asses!" Boomed Aioth.

"What from?" Princess Blaziken asked but before anyone could react a intimidating tattooed man man with blue hair and red eyes approached them.

"That's my cue." Aioth said as she disappeared leaving them to face the man.

"Oh F***!" The Warrior shouted as soon as he saw the man.

"Warrior who is this?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"It's Azrael!" The Warrior then fled dragging Princess Blaziken and Duskzilla with him as the man gave chase to the three.

* * *

**[One Winged Angel, Final Fantasy 7] **

"Why are we running from him?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"Who Azrael? "Oh no Reason, other than he's a Psychopathic Bloodthiristy monster!" snapped The Warrior as he ran with the authors in tow until they reached towards an abandoned Warehouse.

"Okay we should be safe here." The Warrior Panted as he let go of the author's but as soon as he did Azrael came crashing through a wall.

"Come on stop running and entertain me, you know it's unavoidable." Scoffed Azrael.

"It look likes we have no choice." The Warrior mumbled as he, Princess Blaziken and Duskzilla prepped themselves for battle.

**[The Tyrant, Blazblue ChronoPhantasm] **

Princess Blaziken used A Fonic Arte on Azrael combined with a chaos spear from Duskzilla which Azrael countered with a powerful punch.

"Eat this!" The Warrior shouted as he fired multiple blades at Azrael which were deflected by his strength.

"Okay time to use our Final Smashes Now!" The Warrior said as he used his Authors powers to summon three smash balls which Princess Blaziken , Duskzilla and The Warrior all hit.

"ABYSS FAN FOREVER!" Shouted Princess Blaziken before she played The Tales of The Abyss opening theme which summoned Luke and Asch to beat up Azrael.

"Is this it?" taunted Azarel while Luke and Asch beat him up.

"No." The Authoress replied before A Blast of Blue Lighting appeared and hit Azrael before Duskzilla used his Chaos Control to warp him and The Warrior out of the way. Luke and Asch later disappeared.

"Duskzilla your turn!" The Warrior shouted.

"Chaos Unleashed!" Duskzilla shouted before he summoned all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds to open a portal to summon the Heisei version of Godzilla, Bagan and Kiryu to beat down Azrael.

"Now it's my turn!" The Warrior stated before I fired all my swords into Azrael and formed a sound barrier and rushed toward Azrael causing him to be knocked out.

"Okay I think that's-" The Warrior said before Azrael got back up, surrounded by a black and red aura.

"What he's still alive?!" Duskzilla disclaimed in disbelief.

"Okay I'm going to enter my Safer Form Dusk And Pr.B cover me!" The Warrior shouted as he meditated with a glowing circle surrounding him. Duszkilla fired his Chaos Lance infused with flames and fired it directly at Azrael who wasn't affected by the damage. Duskzilla then used his spin dash to rush towards him which resulted in Azrael catching him with one hand.

"Was that your best attempt?" Azrael taunted.

"No this is!" Before Azrael could react Duskzilla summoned a giant fireball which came from right behind Azrael who turned around as it him in the side before Princess Blaziken rushed at him with her platinum sword stabbing him in the leg.

"This outta do it." Princess Blaziken reassured herself but when she had her back turned on Azrael , he pulled out the sword without a second thought and threw it at The Warrior of The Healing Flame so hard that he flew outside of the circle. Duskzilla and Princess Blaziken could only watch as The Warrior became a 'empty' human-like thing consumed by White aura.

"Was that the best you got, Pathetic?" Azrael said as he approached Duskzilla and Princess Blaziken.

Then all of a sudden a blue fairy came out of nowhere and began to circle the 'empty' Warrior of The Healing Flame until all of a sudden he returned in a new form which made him three inches taller than Princess Blaziken's , His hair was now similar to DmC Dante's only it was white and a had a blood red tuff in it, He now had two different colored eyes (A golden eye with green patterns similar to Ten Tails's and A reddish purplish eye with a violet hexagram in addition to the geass symbol and the mark of naga on it that emited a white flame with a black 'core' ), He now possessed Reaper's wings , He had Azure Tattoo's similar to those of Azarel on his body and His Left Arm was the Azure grimore itself while his right hand bore a red version of Bullet's emblem. The Warrior's outfit also changed to a Blood Red Trechcoat with Stitches on it and a black collar, A silver T-shirt with The Final Fantasy Verses XIII logo on it , A green version of Grimmjow's Mask fragment, A belt similar to Sol Badhuy's with the words "KILL THE PAST" inscribed on the white belt buckle, Midnight blue fingerless gloves, A necklace similar to Leon's from Kingdom hearts, Black Boots similar to Azrael's from Blazblue and A pair of Ash Grey Headphones.

"Entertain me!" Boomed Azrael.

**[Spirit of Fire , Blazblue ChronoPhantasm] **

The Warrior drew his new sword A massive red Broadsword with a motorcycle engine fashioned on the hilt and a gear shift for a hilt and aimed the Blade at Azrael, who simply punched The Warrior but his punch was stopped midair , then several blades suddenly appeared surrounding The Warrior even the area where Azrael's fist was before all the blades flew themselves at Azrael seemingly of their own accord.

"Is that all?" Azrael scoffed.

"Duskzilla use your Pyrokenisis powers on me!" The Warrior said.

"What are you crazy?!" Duskzilla replied.

"Just do it." The Warrior boldly repeated.

Duskzilla then fired a flaming sphere at The Warrior who quickly drew his gun, a golden version of The Dirge of Ceberus Version of the Death Pentalty and charged up a blast before it hit him or rather The Warrior absorbed it.

"Collateral Shot!" The Warrior shouted as he fired a shining sphere at Azrael who got hit by the blast but was still standing.

"Hey Princess Blaziken do you have any smash balls on you?" The Warrior asked.

"Only one." She replied.

"Good because it's time for our Team Final Smash." The Warrior replied.

"What are you crazy that's never been tested before!" replied Princess Blaziken.

"Looks like we have no choice." The Warrior said as Azrael approached them. With a sigh Princess Blaziken pulled out her Smash Ball and made sure that both her and the Warrior smashed it at the same time. Then they held hands as a Light energy surrounded Princess Blaziken, while a dark energy surrounded The Warrior of The Healing Flame and before anyone could react they disappeared along with Azrael.

_'Where did they go?' _Duszilla thought to himself.

Meanwhile Azrael had found himself in the middle a heavenly pond which somehow hurt him and he was surrounded by Remiel, Sariel, Anael, Aniel, Srasha and Kazfiel while Princess Blaziken was sitting under a beautiful purple crystal like tree's shade.

The Angels began to fire a purple laser at him while they were moving clockwise until Azrael flew above the pond, which caused Kazifiel, Srasha and Aniel to fire a blasét of wind keeping him in the air allowing Sariel and Anael to fire a mystic purple spheres at Azrael causing him to go slam down into the water where it damaged him. Then when Azrael got up Metaron was standing there and before Azrael could react, Metaron lifted him up with a golden wind carrying him up to Metaron's hands where he threw him into the cloud turning him into a human thunderbolt, which sent him to a sea of lava.

_'What is this power?' _thought Azrael as he got up only to be surrounded by Murmur, Pazuzu, Yama , Asura and Okuninushi surrounding him while The Warrior was sitting on a black throne. Azrael was then chained by black chains that appeared from the lava before Each of the demons burned Azrael in a fire storm before Lucifer appeared and dropped a feather on Azrael which to him felt like the entire world dropped on his head. He later woke up in a gray area where two giant hands clenching all but the second finger collided on Azrael.

Azrael later reappeared knocked out at the same time that The Warrior and Princess Blaziken did.

"You defeat him?" Duskzilla asked.

"Yeah." Princess Blaziken replied.

"Odd." The Warrior muttered as he looked over The body of Azrael.

"What was that?" Duszkilla asked.

"It's just weird that's he's here of all places because 1) He's from the Blazblue world and 2) He's supposed to be under Sector Seven's watch." The Warrior explained.

"Maybe it's just some randomness you shouldn't think about it to hard." Duskzilla reassured The Warrior.

"Yeah I guess your right." The Warrior replied as he used his Author's powers to teleport the body of Azrael away.

"Want to go to the Pokemon universe?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"Sure." The Warrior replied.

"Why not?" Duskzilla said as the three authors walked away from the warehouse before it nearly fell down to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note Thank you Duskzilla for the Idea and if you are reading This White Okami Sama , I'm sorry for changing my Author's form without telling you. The New bio will be up as soon as I'm finished with Vermillion's Bio. Anyway I don't own Single Ladies by Beyonce and well anything else except for My OC's plus some amount of the plot. Oh and I'm debating on weither or not to include Aurora. **


	6. PrB's Birthday Special

After what felt like years of training Red finally became the Pokemon master but there was still one more he would have to face in order to become even better, which motivated Red to climb to the top of the legendary where the best Pokemon Trainer, America was waiting for him.

"I'm ready to challenge you America!" shouted Red.

"Challenge accepted," America replied "Just remember I'm the Hero!"

**[Trainer Challenge Black and White] **

"I choose you Charizard!" Shouted Red as he threw a poke ball summoning Charizard.

"I choose you China!" Shouted America as he too threw a poke ball summoning China.

China remained neutral as The Charizard growled a mighty growl.

"Charizard use Flamethrower on China!" Comanded Red as Charizard breathed fire that made its way toward China.

"China, doge it with extreme speed!" America shouted which caused China to disappear in a flash. The confused Charizard didn't know where China was, until China appeared behind Charizard and hit him with his pot, knocking Charizard down.

"Charizard get up and use Strength!" Red Shouted which caused Charizard to grab China and jump in the air before slamming him down with a flaming body slam which knocked out China.

"China return," America said as he used the Pokeball to place China , "You did great."

Then America pulled out another Pokeball and stared at Red with fierce eyes.

"Go Romano!" America shouted as he threw his Pokeball summoning Romano.

"Charizard use Flame Burst!" Shouted Red, As Charizard fired a short breath of Fire that quickly became a fireball that was quick as a bullet.

"Romano use ThunderPunch!" America shouted but Romano ran out to the Charizard and said so many swear words that he exploded.

"I didn't say Explosion!" America shouted before he returned Prussia to his ball.

"You did great, Charizard." Red said before he returned his ball.

"Well I guess you beat me, not!" America boomed as he pulled out his Master Ball.

"Come on out, England!" America shouted as he there the ball releasing England.

"Go Pikachu." Red shouted as he summoned Pikachu.

"England Cook a scone!" Ordered America as England quickly ran forward, cooked up a scone and force fed it to Pikachu who died because of the scone.

"Pikachu return." Red said as he returned Pikachu to the ball before pulling out his own Master Ball, which he threw revealing Megurine Luka.

"How did you catch that?!" America gasped in amazement.

"Never underestimate the Pokemon Master Bitch," Red replied "Luka sing The World is Mine!"

Luka then walked up to England and Sang , "Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama," which caused England's eyes to widen in fear , "Sou iu atsukai kokoro-ete, yo ne?"

Then England tried to back away from Luka which failed due to Luka kicking him in the stomach, and sat on it before kissing him.

"England, snap out of it!" America said, "And use Explosion!"

Suddenly before anyone could react, England started chanting summoning a dark aura which engulfed Mt. Silver before it exploded thus ending the battle which had nothing to do with this chapters plot and is only here for Fanservice.

* * *

**[Hetalia Opening theme]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pr.B's Birthday Special **

"This is Nice for us for Terror to give us a Vacation here, right Sam?" asked a young man with dirty blonde hair, A left Blue eye and A large scar on his face wearing A midnight riders t-shirt and red sneakers who was lying on a beach chair in the middle of a beach.

"Yeah Sean, although I am curious why Nega fled this place, I mean there was a Swimsuit contest of all things last chapter, which Nega wouldn't usually avoid." replied a woman who had long black hair that went to her back, Pink Lips and A deviljho gem on her chest who wore a blue tunic that showed a bit of her stomach, A gold gauntlet with a carving of the Gold Rathian and a silver gauntlet with a silver rathalos was lying on the beach chair next to Sean , sipping fruit punch when all of a sudden a van pulled up behind them.

"What the F***?!" Sean shouted before The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"Vacation's over guys." The Warrior of The Healing Flame said before he knocked Sean out but when Samantha tried to attack the Warrior. The later woke up in a pitch dark room where The Warrior faced them.

"Where the F*** is Nega Sean?" Demaned The Warrior.

"Oh this is your One-shots, no wonder why Nega ran into the Kulun mountains of China." Samantha said.

"Why do you need him now?" Sean asked.

"I need his head for Princess Blaziken's Birthday along with some items." The Warrior replied.

"So why did you kidnap us for?!" Samantha demanded.

"Well I need your help," the author explained ",and for your information Terror gave you guys to me."

"Help for what?" Samantha asked.

"Help getting me presents for Princess Blaziken." The Warrior said.

"Alright we are in provided that you resurrect Nega later." Sean agreed.

"Good now let me teleport you guys to my author's realm." The Warrior said as he teleported Sean and Samantha away from the dark room and into his new realm which was a ruined factory-like castle with a tower resembling a skyscraper which was in the center of the castle.

"Okay where do we go from here?" asked Sean.

"To the meeting room I set up, of course." The Warrior Replied as he snapped his fingers summoning a bird cage like thing, which flew its way toward them , later teleporting in before it carried them to a black door.

"Here we are." The Warrior said as he opened the door revealing a black round table where Lupus, Shiro , Dark, Rio, Imp, Amane and Guy Cecil.

"Okay guys I brought Sean and Samantha, now we can get things started."

"Good , now what do we do?" Imp asked.

The Warrior then used his author powers to summon a hologram of The Nintendo building appeared.

"Okay Listen up, Here is the plan Guy, Sean, Imp, Samantha and Shiro will break into the Nintendo headquarters and steal The legendary Tales of The Abyss WiiU the Guy Cecil Shirtless edition, Shin Megami Tensi x Fire Emblem, The Shin Megami Tensi 4 pre order ticket, Devil Summoner Soul Hackers and Super Smash Bros 4 but just to be sure steal Devil Survivor 2 Break Code ." The Warrior explained.

This caused Shiro to enter a state of shock muttering about dogs.

"Uh, how do you plan on taking the WiiU?" asked Imp.

"Well the same way Crystal stole The Platinum WiiU, steal it and replace it with a fake." The Warrior answered which caused Shiro to glare at him with anger.

"Anyway While you guys are busy collecting the video games Amane, you will kidnap Miku while the rest of us collect the Heads of Nega Sean, France and Russia." The Warrior added, "So let's go guys."

Before anyone could object, The Warrior had used his author's powers to teleport them all to their destinations.

* * *

Shiro was scared of going in again but the thought of him having to go to the 'navi wailing on guitar while singing Justin Beiber's songs diemention' if he didn't made him forget the whole incident ever happened.

"Be careful guys there are invisible trip wires in places." Shiro forewarned but that didn't stop Imp from bouncing around , somehow not tripping the wires as he made her way toward the Famous Tales of The Abyss WiiU Shirtless Guy Cecil edition that had Guy Cecil without a shirt on and broke it out of the glass case it was in and quickly switched it to a fake.

"Okay how did you do that?" asked Shiro amazed.

"Lots and lots of sugar." answered Imp.

Shiro snapped out his daze quickly and summoned his demons to steal the rest of the items which were accomplished in a short amount of time.

"Okay that was-" Shiro said before Duphre and Phecda had come out of nowhere.

"F***," Shiro muttered , "Could this day get any worse?"

But as the two approached the group a little ghostly pale girl had appeared wearing a indigo dress appeared.

"Hello , will you play with me?All you have to do is Die for Me." she asked.

"It had to get this F***ing worse!" Shiro screamed as the demons came closer, a coffin-like thing appeared behind her. When Phecda came close to the little girl, she fired a ghastly pale aura at him which caused him to disappear. Then when Duphre came closer, he got attacked by the coffin-like being which made him vanish as well. Before Shiro could react, the two disappeared.

"What the bel just happened?" Shiro asked himself before he left nintendo's headquarters along with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Amane found it pretty easy to locate the next Miku concert but once she got there she was nearly buried alive by the millions of fans that arrived.

_'This is going to be harder than I thought.' _tought Amane as she tried to make her way trough the crowd trying to get to the concert.

"Hey Amane is that you?" asked a voice that belonged to Yuzu.

"Oh Yuzu, what are you doing here?" Amane asked.

"I was supposed to go with Atsuro to Karaoke, but he couldn't make it due to stomach problems, so I was wondering if you could come with me."

"uhhhh….." Amane stuttered out, trapped in a insecure moment which caused Yuzu to grab her wrist and drag her to a loud place with a neon sign in the form of a microphone.

"This seems kind of crowded, don't you think?" Amane asked.

"Nah, this place is usually not that busy." Yuzu reassured the now nervous Amane.

After a while they stepped in, Amane was silently shaking while Yuzu entered in fine. Amane took a breath of relief as she only saw four or five people.

"Oh is this your first time miss?" A Tawdry lady asked Amane causing her to blush.

"Don't worry once you get up on there, you'll be a natural." reassured a voice that sounded both like the Tawdry Lady's and Yuzu's but Amane didn't care about that, all she cared about were the butterflies in her stomach which were all ready fluttering around but the fluttering just went hyper the moment she reached the Karaoke machine. Once she made it , every eye for miles began to watch her as she selected a song, took a deep breath and began to sing.

_**"Calling to the wind, Beneath the trees, I weep into unforgiving earth.**_

_**My reflection is distorted and I cannot recognize my face,**_

_**With these strings I play a melody forged in the image of a ghost**_

_**Like a shooting star, you disappear, soon gone without a trace. **_

_**'Please don't leave me now!' Desperately I scream, **_

_**Another vow tossed into a stream on which the silent orange sway so aimlessly**_

_**I have saved them all, Every memory but now they fall to eternity,**_

_**They scatter in the wind leaving me to strum one more 'goodbye',**_

_**One more 'farewell'. Like a little child, I long for a hand to cling upon**_

_**But the blazing wheels of tragedy cast me aside without a care,**_

_**With these strings I play a melody forged in the image of a ghost,**_

_**Every note I pluck is agony, deepening my despair. **_

_**All my sorrow leaves a strain, tainting what was pure and free from pain, **_

_**Warping the allure of orange blooms I used to watch stir in the summer breeze. **_

_**Even if I loose every memory but now they fall into eternity,**_

_**They scatter in the wind, leaving me to strum one more 'goodbye', **_

_**One more 'farewell'.**_

_**Like a little child, I long for a hand to cling upon,**_

_**But the blazing wheels of tragedy cast me aside without a care,**_

_**With these strings I play a melody forged in the image of a ghost,**_

_**Every note I pluck is agony, deepening my despair. **_

_**All my sorrow leaves a strain, tainting what was pure and free from pain, **_

_**Warping the allure of orange blooms I used to watch stir in the summer breeze. **_

_**Even if I loose every memory, I'll chase them all far across the sea to blood stained deserts, **_

_**Where every breath creates the rhythm of sayonara. **_

_**So the earth still turns and it will never cease though we may wish it to,**_

_**But planted in my mind, an orange flower still blooms in memory of you. **_

_**Waving my goodbye to a crimson sun, I spare a sigh for the things undone, **_

_**For even now those orange blooms sway on a stream somewhere and until the peace that I hold long,**_

_**Has found release from its cage of gold, please do not let your light ever die away,**_

_**So that the wheel of fate will turn eternally." **_

There was silence at first , then clapping and applauding were heard for miles, as if the whole world heard it.

"You were amazing!" Yuzu said.

Amane herself was the most surprised among the crowd, having never even sung a song in her life managed to sing this song. All of sudden Miku then walked in who about to say something but ended up being passed out in Amane's arms.

_'Well that was easy?' _thought Amane as she simply walked out with Miku in her arms.

* * *

France and Russia got a drink together at the bar trying to recover from the fact that they are going to die by The Warrior's hands, when a purple version of sean entered the bar.

"What'll be?" Asked The Bartender.

"Your strongest." muttered the purple version of Sean as the bartender handed him a vodka which he drank straight out.

"So let me guess The Warrior's after you correct?" Asked Russia and France who were both depresed.

"Yes." Replied the purple version of sean just as the Warrior kicked down the door.

"Alright prepare to die!" shouted The Warrior as he swung his sword and cut off all three of the patrons heads. After that, the heads began exploding into smoke.

"It's a trap!" shouted Lupus.

"No duh!" replied Dark.

Then the smoke cleared revealing the bar as a giant cage.

"Ha you actually fell for it!" taunted The purple version of sean who was on the outside on the cage and was carrying a large box.

"Nega Sean you son of a ****!" shouted The Warrior.

"Thanks for letting me know when Princess Blaziken's Birthday is." Nega said.

"What are you talking about?" Lupus asked.

"Oh France show them our presents." Nega said as France later appeared with a large box as well which they opened revealing something unspeakable.

"You'll never get away with this Nega!" The Warrior shouted.

"Oh yes I will and to make sure you all die I left a guest in here so have fun." Nega said as he teleported along with France. Rio turned around seeing Belarus only she had a head crab on and she was emitting her scary aura.

"Who's first?" Belarus asked.

The Warrior was about to accept his painful death along with the OC's borrowed but all of a sudden a flying mint green cat searing a tuxedo with a checkered tie flew from above and removed the head crab from Belarus.

"Where am I?" asked Belarus.

"Long story short you were controlled by France and Nega Sean who not only plan on scarring Pr.B during her Birthday Party but also to become all of a Russia's items." hastily explained The Warrior of The Healing Flame which made Belarus so mad that she tore opened a door with her bare hands.

"Is that true?" asked the cat.

"Only up to the part about scarring Pr.B on her Birthday, Izzy." The Warrior whispered.

"Wait is this IzzyisInsaNITY?" Lupus said.

"Yeah it is." The Warrior replied, "Anyway we need to stop Nega Sean."

"But how are we going to get there?" asked Dark, when all of a 5'7 man with deep tan skin with short black hair, a bit of a goatee and black eyes wearing a beige jacket with simple jeans and brown shoes plus black fingerless gloves arrived in a cab-like limo.

"Did someone call for a ride?" the man replied.

"Thanks for the ride Jose Taruo." thanked The Warrior.

"No problem man, I'm just glad I got a part in this Fanfic." replied Jose Taruo before he opened the cab-like limo's door for the OC's and Author's who all got in.

_'Where could The Warrior be?'_ wondered Princess Blaziken as she was sitting on the throne created for her birthday.

"Hey sis there are two more guests to see you." Imp said.

"Send them in." Princess Blaziken said, then Imp opened a door letting in Nega Sean and France , who both disguised themselves using Joke glasses with a fake nose and mustache.

"Do I know you?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"No we are big fans of you stories." France replied.

"And to prove that we have tons of Guy/ Ur Fanfiction we wrote just for you." Nega added, which increased Princess Blaziken's temptation to open the presents when all of a sudden the cab-like limo broke through the walls.

"Princess Blaziken what ever you do, do not open the presents, Nega Sean and France have prepared something horrible for you!" The Warrior of The Healing Flame.

"What?" Princess Blaziken Replied.

"Too late!" Nega Sean boomed as both he and france threw off their disguises before opening their presents revealing the dreaded D*** in the box combined with the two girls one cup video, which scared Princess Blaziken for life.

"Oh great now what do we do?" Izzy asked.

"I have an idea this might be risky but it'll work." The Warrior replied as he summoned a ash black guitar and cleared his throat before he bang to sing.

_**"I see nothing leading you to your destiny, **_

_**There's nothing leading you back to where you belong. **_

_**Fight till death , this war makes you alive, never forgive a shenanigan. **_

_**No fear no shame, you now belong to your destiny, this war makes you alive, never forgive a shenanigan. **_

_**There's nothing leading you back to where you belong. **_

_**Fight till death , this war makes you alive, never forgive a shenanigan. **_

_**We know daylight comes after days of war and knights will fight and die for a piece of peace and the darkness went down and wonder, Earth cracks and mountains vanish underneath the warrior. **_

_**Blow your mind away! Blow your life away! You can't look away! Don't you know why? A guy like you better be tough, Oh Yeah! **_

_**I see nothing leading you to your destiny, **_

_**There's nothing leading you back to where you belong. **_

_**Fight till death , this war makes you alive, never forgive a shenanigan. **_

_**We know daylight comes after days of war and knights will fight and die for a piece of peace and the darkness went down and wonder, skies fall and lighting strikes to the sword of the warrior.**_

_**Blow your mind away! Blow your life away! You can't look away! Don't you know why? A guy like you better be tough, Oh Yeah! **_

_**Blow your mind away! Blow your life away! You can't look away!You can't get away! Blow your brain away!Blow your fate away! Don't you get freaked out!" **_

After he was done playing a giant beam of lighting not only blasted Nega Sean and France away but also destroyed the present boxes, which unscarred Princess Blaziken for life.

"Thank you Warrior." Princess Blaziken said.

"You're welcome." replied The Warrior of The Healing Flame before he used his authors powers to teleport everyone except for Nega Sean and France to a tropical island.

"Wait why are we here I want to beat up Nega Sean!" Imp wined. The Warrior then used his author's powers to summon a flat screen T.V and turned it on which showed Nega and France getting the crap beat out of them by Belarus.

"Sorry about Nega and France, Princess Blaziken." The Warrior apologized.

"It's alright Abei." Princess Blaziken said taking a sip from her fruit punch which she summoned with her author's powers.

"Happy birthday Princess Blaziken." said The Warrior of The Healing Flame before he used his authors powers to make a glass of fruit punch appear from his hand and sat down next to Princess Blaziken while sipping his drink. Soon enough everyone came to watch Nega and France suffer.

**Author's note Happy Birthday Pr.B , hope you like it. Anyway the song that Amane was singing was Akatsuki no Kuruma (The GeekyFandubs english version) and the song I sang was The L.A version of Holy Orders (be just or be dead). I own nothing but my characters. **


	7. Sleepless Sleepover

**Chapter 7: Sleepless Sleepover**

The Warrior of The Healing Flame was lying back on a midnight black hammock playing Fire Emblem Awakening under the starry night sky when Captian Falcon, Nega Sean, Wario and Waluigi came barging in causing The Warrior's 3DS to drop and break.

"Damn it, I was this close to getting Kaido- I mean Lon'qu and Panne together." Muttered The Warrior while he used his author's powers to fix his 3DS . Before they could react The Warrior fired a collateral shot which hit all four of them in their 'Self destruct buttons' very hard.

"You guys better have a good excuse for getting in here, or else I'm putting down your names on my death note." The Warrior Threatened which caused Nega, Waluigi and Captian Falcon to shutter but Wario had the guts and lack of brains to walk toward The Warrior who was emitting an aura similar to Russia.

"Well, Warrior," Wario explained, "Me, Captian Falcon and Nega peeped on the girl's sleepover party when the rest of the guys in this story tried to stop us which alerted the presence of the girls who kidnapped every guy except for us, because of plot related reasons, so we are asking you to rescue them."

Wario then got launched out of a cannon that the author summoned which blasted him trough Captain Falcon and Waluigi before crashing into Nega which caused them to accidentally kiss.

"I'll do it." The Warrior said before he shot Nega with a collateral shot while he was recovering from his little 'incident' with Wario.

_'Why me?' _thought Nega as he tried to grab a nearby bottle of Mouthwash only for it to turn into acid while Wario was laughing the whole time before The Warrior dragged Wario.

* * *

Meanwhile The men who were captured were imprisoned in a cell in which they were chained to the wall and they were guarded by A woman with wild shoulder length licorice black hair, red eyes and Mightyeana ears and claws wearing a simple black shirt and fannel pants.

"Nox you gotta let us out of here please." begged Sean.

"Oh I will," Nox replied, "When the torture is ready for all of you."

"We didn't mean to peep honest now spare us or at least let us go." said Ike.

"Just be damn thankful that you guys are not Leo." scoffed Nox which caused the guys to shut up before screams of horror were heard.

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way Wario?" demanded The Warrior of the Healing Flame as he walked through the forest with Wario.

"Yeah it should be just ahead." Wario replied as The Warrior took a few steps before being nearly blinded by a bright neon sign that read 'Princess Blaziken's Girl's Only Sleepover' which nearly gave The Warrior a heart attack before glaring at Wario.

"I-I forgot that it was hers." Wario stuttered before The Warrior used his authors powers to chain Wario to his sword, which was later thrown near Pr.B's front yard which alerted a tall, slender silver haired woman wearing a see-through nightgown who rushed over toward where Wario was.

"Another Pervert eh?" The woman muttered in a french accent as she grabbed the blade which still had Wario chained to it until she approached Nox.

"Good job Luna, how did you find him?" Nox asked.

"Oh it was easy , he was chained to this sword." Luna replied.

"One I would like back along with the guys thank you very much." The Warrior said, which alerted both Nox and Luna to his 'arrival'. Nox then lunged at him only to be knocked back by The Warrior's Collateral shot.

"That move is full of unfitting bloodlust, who did you steal it from?" Luna asked.

"From the man who saw the devil twice." The Warrior replied before knocking Luna back into the cell.

"Go guys go!" shouted The Warrior as he opened the cage using his author's powers to teleport all of the guys except for Wario and Lupus who stayed.

"Lupus why are you here?" The Warrior asked.

"Because, Leo is still here and we gotta rescue him," Lupus said , "And I want to use our team final smash."

"Fair enough." The Warrior as he and Lupus got out of the cell placing both Luna and Nox inside. After that The Warrior tried to go out and find Leo but was stopped by Lupus.

"Do you have a death wish, Abei?!" Lupus whispered. "This Place is full of girls and they will catch you easily and do you even know where Leo is?"

The Warrior then face palmed himself before summoning two Spytron 30000+ Disguise kits.

"How'd you get these?" Lupus asked.

"I won these in a bet." The Warrior replied before he used the device to disguise himself as Luna Marie-Saint.

"We are so going to die." Lupus muttered before transforming himself as Nox.

After that, they went out of the room to find Blaze Tempest waiting for them.

"Oh were the guys giving you trouble?" Blaze asked.

"No, they were sent to the 'navi wailing on guitar while singing justin beiber diemention' so we can enjoy the party." Lupus lied.

Blaze at first hesitated, but then she then lead The Warrior and Lupus to a rug where Kari wearing a nightgown was sitting along with a woman with zoroak ears, zoroak claws, a zoroak tail, a large chest and a shadow the hedgehog symbol tattoo on her right hand wearing a simple white shirt and pants.

"Alexia Pr.B has sent the guys to that world." Blaze informed the girl.

"It's about damn time those perverts got what was coming to them!" snapped Alexia, "Besides I want to test if Nox here is chicken."

At that moment both Lupus and The Warrior gulped as Alexia smiled before pulling out a blindfold and placing it on Lupus's eyes.

"What's going on here?!" Lupus demanded.

"You'll see." Alexia teased, as she dragged away Lupus towards the room while The Warrior watched.

"So it's just you and me Blaze?" The Warrior said.

"Yes , so you wanna watch Leo get tortured?" Blaze asked.

"Sure." The Warrior replied. Soon after Blaze and The Warrior walked toward a silver door in which constant screaming was heard form the other side of the door.

_'Oh god Leo I'm coming!' _The Warrior thought to himself before the door was unlocked revealing a shirtless boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes being kissed by a girl who was two inches shorter than blaze but had a bust size equal to hers, blonde wavy hair with black and white streaks in it and was wearing a black nightgown with the nightmare dream eater on the stomach and a short skirt kissing him repeatedly.

"Please stop." begged Leo.

"Awww come on baby don't be that way." The girl pouted as she stroked his bare chest. Blaze was hiding a giggle while The Warrior watched in horror at Leo's suffering which caused him to fire a collateral shot at the girl, which destroyed his disguise.

"What the-" Blaze said before she turned around to face The Warrior undisguised.

"I should've known." Blaze said before unleashing a Smash ball which engulfed her in the aura of a final smash before her hair and clothes became grey.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Warrior advised Blaze before she summoned a combination of a thunderstorm and hurricane which hit The Warrior dead on.

"Or what?" Taunted Blaze , once her hair and clothes became normal during the smoke that engulfed the area where the storm hit The Warrior. Blaze walked away, smiling before the smoke cleared revealing The Warrior still standing and laughing which caught her attention.

"What the F***!" shouted Blaze as she saw The Warrior still standing there, "How are you still alive?!"

"Simple I unsealed myself a little bit." The Warrior replied before opening his mouth and firing A black hurricane with a black thunder laser at Blaze which sent her flying through the roof.

"You okay Leo." The Warrior later asked as he untied the boy.

"Yeah, Thanks." Leo responded as he grabbed my hand. They later went out the door only to find Lupus without his disguise being thrown at them by Alexia.

"So how many of them know?" The Warrior asked.

"All of them." replied Alexia while she was charging a shadow ball. Before the Warrior could react it was fired straight at him, only for The Warrior to eat the Shadow Ball before punching Alexia with a dark aura, knocking her out.

"Okay now listen if what Alexia said is true then we can't just walk out the front door, " The Warrior announced, "We need another way out, any ideas?"

"Well there is Blaze's room which happens to be located near the window overlooking the fairy spring which we can hide in." Leo said.

"Brilliant , just one problem how are we supposed to go there with every girl after our head?" Lupus asked.

"I'll summon some distractions." The Warrior said as he summoned Nega Sean along with a stranger with tan skin, long spiked up black hair, a red sun on his palm and yellow eyes with black eyeballs who was wearing a red cloak and black knight's armor.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed the man.

"Azabel you know why I summoned you and Nega right?" The Warrior asked.

"Screw you guys I'm going home!" Nega exclaimed before The Warrior teleported him outside along with Azabel which caused them to scream.

"A little brutal don't you think?" Leo asked as the guys made their way outside to find every girl tearing Nega and Azabel apart, which allowed them to sneak upstairs to Blaze's room, which got into only to find Princess Blaziken with every single girl from both Devil survivor games, Opheilla , Belarus, Hungary, Samus and IzzyisiNSaNiTY waiting for them.

"Hold on a minute." The Warrior said before summoning Admiral Akbar.

"It's a trap!" exclaimed Akbar before The Warrior returned him to the star wars demention.

"Any last words?" Princess Blaziken asked before summoning a portal to her 'Navi wailing on guitar while singing Justin Beiber songs dimension.

"Yes, Lupus now!" Warrior shouted as Lupus summoned a smash ball which both The Warrior and Lupus hit at the same time before Princess Blaziken could react. Suddenly a army of black wolves were summoned around the girls and before they could react the wolves began slashing at them before howling which was powerful enough to cause them all to fly in the air where Lupus and The Warrior were waiting for them before being infused with stormy red aura and attacking the girls.

"Whew." The Warrior sighed as all of the girls were knocked out of the window but not before Princess Blaziken flew up towards them with a evil russia aura engulfing her.

"Damn it Warrior we shouldn't have used Wolves Tempeston my creator." Lupus said.

"Wolves Tempest?" Princess Blaziken said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's a reference to Tales of The Tempest , one of Tales games of for the DS." The Warrior replied.

"There were Tales games for the DS?" Princess Blaziken asked, her evil russia aura dissolving.

"Yeah but they were never released into the U.S for god knows why." The Warrior replied.

"Oh." Princess Blaziken said. Then, taking the opportunity, Leo and Lupus jumped out of the window , The Warrior was about to follow them only to be caught by Kari who gained a evil russia aura at the same time Princess Blaziken re ignited hers.

"You are going to pay for Nega!" Kari shouted, right before Nega sean entered the room.

"Kari, thanks I'll take it from here." Nega replied as he used his shadow bugs to form a rope which tied The Warrior of the Healing Flame up. The Warrior struggled to get free using his fire dragon slayer magic but it when he tried to burn the rope, it only regenerated quickly, leaving Nega to laugh very evilly.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Nega declared as Kari was about to get the makeup kit when all of a sudden a pillar of rock knocked her back.

"You thought I didn't come with a backup plan did you." The Warrior smiled as a pale-skinned, '6'2', 110 pound boy who looked to be around 16 years old, with a grey blindfold over his eyes, a torn black cloak, huge x-like scar across his face, a chain tied around his right ankle, scar across his throat, a torn lower half of an owl-like mask, the roman numeral for 13 on his left palm, red over ear headphones with a black skull with a crown on the shield, white hair similar to Riku's from dream drop distance and the roman numeral for seven on the back of his right hand, was spat out from the ground.

"Who is that?" Nega demanded but before he did , the boy's sword suddenly disappeared only to have a white aura surround his hands. Suddenly Alexia appeared on the scene and before the boy could react she fired a Shadow Ball at him , which didn't affect him.

"What the hell?!" demanded Nega as Alexia fired two more shadow balls at the boy, which didn't affect him. He later fired the same attack only it looked like three shadow balls in a triangle formation , which knocked back Alexia a mile away.

"Should've seen that one coming." Nega taunted as his shadow bugs later created a sword for him right as the boy made his own aura disappear before summoning his own sword which emitted a different feeling from when he had it last. Nega lunged at him with his own sword raised up high, but the moment that sword was an inch near the boy, he ducked and stabbed Nega in the stomach, which caused Nega to duck.

"Damn that hurt." Nega muttered before fainting. The boy then walked up to The Warrior of The Healing Flame before his sword disappeared and reappeared in his very hands.

"Thanks." The Warrior replied as he cut the ropes using another pillar of rock.

"No problem, sir." The boy replied as he grabbed The Warrior before the floor beneath them seemingly swallowed them before Princess Blaziken could react.

_'Who was that?' _Thought Princess Blaziken as Kari carried Nega's body.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Warrior approached his own bed with the boy who later left The Warrior's room before he changed into his P.J's and got some rest. The next day The Warrior, woke up when all of a sudden, Every single psychotic female from every anime was at the foot of the Warrior's bed.

"Aw come on!" The Warrior yelled, as he was mercilessly attacked until a portal to the 'Navi Wailing on guitar while singing justin beiber song's diemention' trapped him and the psychotic females.

"He thought he was getting away with this." Princess Blaziken said, suddenly appearing from the door outside his room

"He thought wrong." IzzyisiNSaNiTY added, before she came out next to her before giving he a high five and joined in on her evil laughter.

* * *

**Author's notes It's been a while and well, I hope I did a good job with this chapter. Anyway that OC, I might use him for further chapters, depends. Anyway don't forget to review (if you want to). **


	8. Weekend at Duskzilla's

**Chapter 8: Weekend at Duskzilla's**

* * *

Duskzilla was asleep near a cliff when all of a sudden he was awoken by a '3'3' hedgehog that appeared to be 16, dragonic red eyes with silver sclera, teeth and fangs similar to were-sonic and red demon wings and tail, who wore a maroon shirt with a red eyes black dragon head, maroon pants, white air skate shoes with a red/ black fire pattern on it and blue soles, approached Duskzilla and woke him up by stabbing him with his samurai katana.

"Agh what was that for, Deathzilla!" Duskzilla shouted.

"We have a problem," Deathzilla replied.

"What is it?" Duskzilla replied.

Before Duskzilla could speak , Nega Sean ran past the two.

"Help me!" Nega screamed before Alexia , who was on a floating throne firing Areoblasts at Nega.

"Hey how did you learn that?!" Duskzilla replied.

"Author's powers." replied Alexia, before she demonstrated her authors powers by summoning Nega in a dress with a very short skirt.

"Goddamn it!" Nega muttered before he was kicked by Alexia into space. Before Duskzilla could react, Alexia had vanished.

"Now that's a problem." Deathzilla commented.

"Wait if that wasn't the problem what was?" Duskzilla asked.

"Silver is going to pick a flower." Deathzilla replied.

"So?" Duskzilla replied.

"That flower happens to be on top of an icy mountain that Steve Wraith happens to be going to." Deathzilla explained.

"Can't the Warrior or Blaziken handle this?" Duskzilla said.

"Blaziken is on vacation at Koholint Island," Deathzilla replied and I don't know about the Warrior."

Suddenly before he could react The Warrior came falling from the sky and onto the cliff.

"Hey Warrior could you do me a favor and take care of my Author's realm while me and Deathzilla go to six flags." said Duskzilla.

Before the Warrior could answer Duskzilla and Deathzilla ran off.

"God dammit!" muttered The Warrior as he proceeded to walk off trying to find the author's realm of Duskzilla when all of a sudden Kairi came behind him.

"You're going to pay!" Kairi shouted before charging an Darkness ball at The Warrior but when she fired it, The Warrior got hit by the said attack.

"Odd I thought you would eat the attack?" Kairi puzzled ,"But I'm not going to complain."

"That's because Enchant Dragnov holds my strength back." explained The Warrior explained as a demonic aura arose from him for only a second before dispersing before Kairi fired another Darkness ball at him only this time he ate it and punched Kairi with a Shadow Dragon's Punch which knocked her back. But before she could react the entire egg fleet came out of nowhere.

"Listen up everyone, I Alexia am now the supreme queen authoress and Empress goddess of all video game worlds, anyone who opposes me shall perish before my wraith!" boomed Alexia's voice which was now demonic.

"Now that's a bad sign that I'm F*****." The Warrior replied as he later teleported away from Kairi who was hit by a falling Nega Sean.

* * *

Meanwhile , A 3'3 hedgehog with silver blue fur, six quills that hung down from his head like Knuckle's dreadlocks with the middle being twice as long and having white tips, a black sleeveless jacket which he keeps unzipped, white chest fur which circles his neck, black pants, black fingerless gloves,black boots with spiked soles and a pair of katana's which he used as makeshift icepicks as he climbed up the icy mountain.

_'I'll finally get that flower and make her mine.' _ the hedgehog thought to himself as he climbed up to the top of the mountain where there was garden of exotic flowers , which the hedgehog approached when all of a sudden, a seemingly frail '6'3' man with snow white hair similar to Azrael's from Blazblue with ash black streaks in it, feral golden eyes, an eyepatch, Pale combat boots , Leather pants with a white sash around his waist and a red hoodie that said 'F*** with me and you are dead.' on the back.

"Steve wraith, you a**hole , why the hell are you here?!" demanded the hedgehog.

"Shut it punching bag!" snapped Steve, "I'm picking flowers for her as soon as she gets here."

"First off it's Silverzilla and secondly that's why I'm here for!" the hedgehog snapped.

"Well F*** off rat before I decapitate you like I did to Kratos twice." Steve replied to Silverzilla.

"Well at least I'm not a trooper." boldly stated Silverzilla. At first Steve didn't move but then he ran up and punched Silver with a flaming punch to his 'chaos emeralds' before shocking him with a static thunder punch which resulted in Silverzilla flying down the mountain.

"Ha take that!" Steve replied as he turned his back toward the cliff only to be hit by a Psi bomb by Silverzilla, which caused him to be knocked down.

"What's the matter, scared of a little snow?" Silverzilla replied before Steve got up.

"Your going down you F****** S***headed Son of a B***!" Steve snapped before he came running toward Silverzilla who had his katanas drawn, prepared for Steve.

* * *

**[Heavy day, Guilty Gear Xrd]**

* * *

Steve jumped up in the air and charged his fist with electricity while Silverzilla flew using his psychic powers at Steve with his one of his katana's aimed at Steve's throat , which was countered by Steve's static punch which sent Silverzilla flying out of control until he managed to take control of the situation and fired a navy blue ball of psychic energy at Steve which sent him flying down the mountain.

"Ha, It's-" Silverzilla taunted before a giant pillar of fire hit him in his 'Chaos emeralds' causing him to fly down the mountain, exactly to where Steve was waiting for him.

"That was only the beginning, punk!" Steve taunted as he cracked his knuckles with a smile, when all of sudden A Black version of the Eggman fleet arrived with dangling from a rope with a Megaphone in his mouth.

"Attention low life OC's, our beautiful empress goddess and supreme queen authoress Alexia Zoroark as offered you to go join her forces or die at her hands!" Eggman announced.

"Give her this!" Steve shouted as he picked up Silverzilla and threw him at Eggman causing the both to them to fall, screaming. However a pod-like device appeared toward Steve with Alexia's face on it.

"Very well then , face my wraith." replied Alexia before the device blew up in front of Steve, which only made him flinch a little bit, but then there was an army of shirtless sauske clones that appeared from one of the airships that surrounded Steve.

"Bring it on!" Steve said as he cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face.

* * *

It took a while, but The Warrior of The Healing Flame managed to make it towards Duskzilla's Author's realm with the unwilling help of Kairi , which resembled the green hill zone only it had a mansion with a loop de loop road leading to the front door.

"Nice place." commented The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he stopped to look at the place.

"Can I go now?" asked Kairi.

"No." replied The Warrior, as Kairi disappeared, leaving The Warrior to figure out how to get in when all of a sudden a 8'2 woman who appeared to be 21, with yellow streaked red hair, red eyes, red and gold dragon's wings, a red dragon tail with golden spikes, incredible curves combined with a super big bust, a red two piece, golden gloves with matching boots similar to blaze's from Mob Talker but with the addition of dragon like claws and a gold dragon like head hat, appeared out of nowhere.

"You are The Warrior of The Healing Flame, correct?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I am." The Warrior replied.

"My name is Clair," The woman replied, "Duskzilla told me to help you if you need it." Before they could react Alexia's fleet appeared before them and a device similar to what egg man used to comnucate with Shadow in Shadow The Hedgehog appeared.

"Surrender and I shall spare you as soon as I eradicate all who oppose me , oppose me and I shall kill you with my two generals who are 4th homage clones wearing nothing but underwear!" threatened Alexa.

"No dice!" The Warrior replied.

"Then prepare to face my wraith!" Alexia boomed, as one of the airships fired two pod-like devices which landed near them. They later opened revealing nothing.

"Wow that was a real moodkiller." Commented The Warrior.

* * *

"God damn it where the hell are the 4th hokage underwear model clones!" shouted Alexia as she viewed the event from her throne room thanks to her authors powers.

"Ummmm….I think Panty went to debrief them in private." Eggman replied before Alexia blasted him with Sacred Fire, before walking down the hall of the ship until she approached a pink door and kicked it in only to find Panty in the middle of a foursome with the two Fourth Hokage underwear model Clones and a shirtless Sauske clone.

"Goddamnit Panty stop sleeping with my Army!" shouted Alexia.

"Hey, not my fault that they are hot!" retorted Panty.

Alexia sighed before using her authors powers to learn the move V-create and used it on Panty.

"Well F*** you then!" Panty replied while still on fire.

Alexia was about to return when all of a sudden one of the shirtless Sauske clones flew into the window crashing it.

"You have got to be F***ing kidding me!" shouted Alexia, before Steve Wraith came flew into the window but before he could react Silverzilla flew in and started to throw wreckage at him.

"Good job Silverzilla, I'm going to raise your pay." Alexia said.

"Wait, your going to pay me for beating Steve up!" Silverzilla said excitedly, "In that case All hail The Supreme Queen Authoress Alexia!"

Alexia later used her authoress powers to teleport away from both Steve and Silverzilla who were locked eye to eye , prepared to duel an epic duel with EPIC MUSIC!

* * *

**[Do The Harlem shake, Miami Heat]**

* * *

"Goddamn it this is not epic fight music!" complained Steve.

"For once I agree with Steve ." Silverzilla added as he used his psychic powers to pick up a single pebble which he fired at the DJ causing him to change the song immediately.

* * *

**[The Only Thing I know for Real, Metal Gear Rising Revengance]**

* * *

"Better." both Steve and Silver said at the same time, before Steve punched Silverzilla with a flaming uppercut before slamming him down with his fists infused with electricity which caused Silverzilla to be literally knocked down from the sky and on top of the airship bellow. Silverzilla then fired three spheres of navy blue energy followed by a laser of the same color energy which nearly killed Steve.

"Is that-" Silverzilla started to taunt Steve but was interrupted by Steve who punched him with a dragonic infused punch which nealry caused Silverzilla to fall of the airship.

"It's no use!" Steve said as he smashed a nearby smash ball that was floating for some reason. Then the rainbow aura of the final smash which surrounded became a crimson aura as he smiled wickedly.

_'Oh F***!' _Silver thought to himself as he was given an uppercut by Steve which sent Silverzilla flying into space.

_'Can't be that bad.' _thought Silverzilla.

"Spaaaaaaaaaaaaceeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" shouted the space core with delight.

_'F*** my existence!' _Silverzilla thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexia was heading toward her throne room, when all of a sudden, The Warrior of The Healing Flame arrived via his authors powers.

"I'm here to stop you!" The Warrior declared.

"Oh no you won't!" Alexia retorted as used Sacred flame on The Warrior who ate it.

"How did you eat that?!" exclaimed Alexia.

"One of my Dragon Slayer Abilities." replied The Warrior as he used Fire Dragons Punch, which knocked Alexia back.

"Heh, in that case then , I summon My arceus Army!" Alexia said as she snapped her fingers which summoned a whole arceus army that nearly filled the whole room before she teleported away.

"Goddamn it!" muttered The Warrior as he was hit by multiple giga impacts at once from almost all of the army which nearly caused him to faint but however one dumbass Arceus used judgement on him which allowed The Warrior to use his White Dragon's roar which nearly knocked out the arceus army before Alexia appeared.

"Take this!" shouted Alexia as she used her author's powers on The Warrior which caused him to be trapped in the infamous 'Silver infinite loop' from Sonic 2006 while Alexia was laughing manically, until suddenly a robot appeared.

"Ma'am we have a problem." exclaimed the robot.

"What is it?" asked Alexia.

"We tried recruiting two people ma'am and when one of them refused we beat him to death which pissed off the other person who raised a white flag and proceeded to break us with it." the robot said.

"Let me guess this person is here wanting to destroy me is that it?" Alexia replied.

The robot only nodded as suddenly Italy flew into the window which caused it to break.

"You gotta be S***ing me!" exclaimed Alexia.

"Are you The one who killed my beloved Germany?!" demanded Italy.

"Okay you know what fine then, I quit being the Supreme authoress queen, If I have to deal with this S*** over and Over again!" Alexia shouted as she removed her Author's powers from existence which caused the fleet to disappear and causing not only her and Italy to fall down but The Warrior as well, but luckily for her The Warrior decided to be merciful and summoned wild Ho-oh's which caught them and put them on the ground safely where Germany was waiting.

"Germany you're Alive but how?!" exclaimed Italy.

"The Warrior resurrected me that's how." Germany replied which caused Italy to jump in his arms a kiss him deeply on the lips.

"Get a room you two." The Warrior said as he teleported Germany and Italy away, before Duskzilla appeared.

"Hey did you stop Steve and Siverzilla from fighting?" asked Duskzilla.

"No, I was busy stopping Alexia from taking over the world," replied The Warrior, "Where is Deathzilla anyway?"

"I don't know." Duskzilla replied.

Then The Warrior used his author's powers to summon Duskzilla which resulted him appearing in bed with Panty.

"EWWWWWWW!" shouted Duskzilla before he used his author's powers to send them back but by Then The Warrior had decided to go on vacation far away from here.

* * *

**Author's Note Thank You Kindly Duskzilla for all of the Ideas I have used in this Chapter and disclaimer I own nothing except for My OC's and Myself. **


	9. SSB4 Setup (Now with more Randomness)

**Chapter 9: SSB4 Setup (Now with more Randomness)**

* * *

The Warrior was busy watching Youtube Videos when all of a sudden a 5'3 tall woman who was about 18 with jet black hair with bloody red streaks brushed just past her gifted cleavage, bloody red eyes, full pink lips, pale skin that was like a vampire's but didn't sparkle in the sunlight, tight fitting daisy dukes, blood redlaces tank top and knee length black boots broke a window.

"Are you The Warrior of The Healing Flame?" asked the girl.

"Yes I am." replied The Warrior, "I suppose you are Marianne Luna Valentine, correct?"

"Yeah I am," Marine replied, "Princess Blaziken told me to go get you, for the SBB4 setup."

"Okay." The Warrior replied as he used Spacial rend infused with his Author's powers to create a portal.

"You coming or what?" The Warrior asked Marine before he stepped into the portal. Marine shrugged her shoulders and followed The Warrior.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Blaziken was waiting behind a desk when all of a sudden both The Warrior and Marine dropped out of the portal.

"Where were you?" Princess Blaziken asked The Warrior.

"Being Lazy in my Author's realm." Replied The Warrior.

"Fair enough." Princess Blaziken replied as The Warrior sat down next to Princess Blaziken.

"Okay is there anything else I should know about, before we get started?" The Warrior asked Princess Blaziken.

"We have some security guards," Princess Blaziken said "Wanna meet them."

"Sure why not." The Warrior replied as suddenly a athlecticly built woman with bright blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, light blue eyes,fair skin, a hooded assassins (Assassins Creed version) cape, a white blouse, assassin (Assassin's creed version again) robes with a dark blue trim, beige pants and Knee high boots appeared out of nowhere.

"This is Elle Connolly , she is part of our security team along with Marine, Lupus and my sister Imp." explained Princess Blaziken.

"Okay let's get this show on the road, who is first." The Warrior asked.

"Ummmm…. Panty and Stocking." Princess Blaziken said, right as Panty entered the room.

"'Sup." Panty said.

"Ummm hi panty , why do you want to be a smasher?" The Warrior asked.

"To bang every single hot piece of ass I can find." Panty answered.

"Of course you do." muttered The Warrior, "Where is Stocking anyway?"

Before Panty could answer, Scanty entered the room.

"You aren't getting a place on my spot , bitch!" Scanty said.

"Shut up Bitch, go get laid already." Panty snapped as she took off her panties which became a gun.

"Well F*** you then!" Scanty said as she took of her thongs which became revolvers which caused the both of them to shoot at each other.

"Wow that got really ugly real quick." The Warrior said.

"Yeah." Princess Blaziken said , before Elle jumped form out of nowhere and cut both of guns from their hands using her hidden blades before throwing the both of them out.

"Okay who is next?" The Warrior asked.

"The Confirmed Characters for SBB4." Princess Blaziken answered as Mega man and the villager arrived.

"Where is the Wii Fit Trainer?" asked The Warrior.

"I dunno." Megman surgged.

"Anyway we are here to apply a team smash." The Villager confirmed.

"Okay so what is it?" The Warrior asked before summoning a smash ball with his authors powers.

The Villager and Mega Man smashed the smashed the smash ball at the exact same time. This allowed The Villager to plant multiple seeds, which became Trees in a single second before Megaman lit them all on fire using his fire blaster. Then The Villager began chopping down all the trees with his axe which caused them all to fall down like dominoes before disappearing.

"Okay points for being cool but I'm not sure it will work." The Warrior stated.

"Yeah I'm with The Warrior on this one." Princess Blaziken said.

"Well screw you guys I'm going to find Panty and ask her for a treat again." The Villager.

"Wait what?!" Megaman replied.

"Yeah I'm going to explain how I met and got a treat from her in a fully detailed flashback." The Villager replied as he walked away hoping for the flashback to appear, but little did he know That The Warrior had kidnapped The Narrator's precious pet cat Fluffy hostage, so instead of the flashback here is a bit about The Wii Fit trainer.

* * *

The Wii Fit trainer was just sitting on a lawn chair watching as Wario was running laps with 9000 pound weights tied to his back which would slow him down but somehow Wario ran normally at first but then he began to slow down a little, which caused The Wii Fit trainer to walk up to him slowly with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Please have mercy upon me!" Wario begged as The Wii Fit Trainer walked up to him and then punched him into the sky.

"That's what you get for doing your workout wrong." said The Wii Fit Trainer as she watched Wario scream with an evil smile on her face, when all of a sudden R.O.B appeared behind her.

"I am afraid you cannot harm a smasher on The Grounds of The Smash Mansion for a non brawl related reason even if it is Wario, Ma'm." R.O.B said which caused her evil aura to reignite.

"I'm sorry but he was doing his workout wrong, so I had to." replied The Wii Fit Trainer.

"Of all the reasons you hit Wario, you had to pick that one," R.O.B said , "Why that one."

"Because anyone who does their workout wrong are weak." The Wii Fit trainer replied.

"I'm afraid you are wrong," R.O.B replied as his eyes began to glow red, "which forces me to beat the crap out of you in order to make you stop this bias opinion from spreading further!"

"Bring it!" The Wii Fit trainer said.

**[That one track that occurs after the famous line, 'Enough is Enough I have had it with these Monkey Fighting Snakes on This Monday to Friday Plane' which I don't know the name of due to laziness, Snakes on A Plane] **

R.O.B fired a Laser at The Wii Fit trainer who jumped in the air and dodged the attack but only for her to be hit by a gyro.

"Heh , impressive, but not good enough." The Wii fit trainer taunted.

"O really!" R.O.B replied right before The Wii fit trainer got hit by another laser from behind her.

"How did you, do that?" The Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Simple really, The Gyro I hit you with was equipped with a little something that allows my lasers to hit you, even if they miss at first." R.O.B explained.

"Just simple tech eh?" The Wii Fit trainer said before punching R.O.B hard enough to send him flying back until he landed on Final Destination, right in the middle of Pit and Dark's brawl.

"Hey!" Pit snapped before getting his lips slashed by Dark's sword.

"Are you okay, Pit!" Dark rushed towards Pit.

"Yeah." Pit replied while trying to hide the pain he was under, then all of a sudden Dark swiftly kissed Pit in the mouth, which caused a blush on both of the angels cheeks before entering a full blown make out session right before The Wii fIt Trainer came in.

"We have to take this somewhere else, there is a couple making out." R.O.B.

"So, what?" The Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"It's part of The Warrior of The Healing Flame's law." R.O.B replied.

"Screw the Author!" shouted The Wii Fit trainer which caused her to be ran over by a truck followed by five cars, two trains and a million tanks before getting further attacked by raining pianos.

"I warned you." R.O.B said as he left the Wii Fit Trainer lying on Final Destination, until she was beamed up to an unknown place.

* * *

"Okay Nice Censorship there Warrior." Princess Blaziken said.

"Thank you, now who is next." The Warrior replied.

"That would be the Tales of The Abyss gang." Princess Blaziken replied as The Tales of The Abyss Gang arrived.

"We are here to audition as Smashers." Luke said.

"Okay," The Warrior said , "But unfortunately only one of you would have to remain out."

"Who would that be?" Guy asked.

The Warrior then fired a collateral shot at Natalia before launching his blade at her, teleporting immediately towards the sword while unsealing his enchant dragnov.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jade said as he sat down on a red leather chair and drank tea while The Warrior used his various powers on Natalia.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Tear asked Jade.

"Honestly I don't care." Jade replied.

"Uh…. okay." was Tear's only response as she walked away from Jade as he sipped his tea before getting off of the chair and casually walking towards the fight.

"Stop it!" Jade commanded before he used his spear to blast the Warrior away.

"Thanks , Jade." Natalia thanked Jade , only for her to be blasted by lighting by Jade.

"Wait why'd you do that?!" Princess Blaziken asked Jade.

"Because your friend was attacking her wrong, too quickly, he should've done it more slower makes for more torture." Jade answered before he left and everyone else followed.

"Okay that takes care of that." The Warrior muttered as he returned to his seat before a girl with a grassy dress fell right on into the room.

"Umm… is it too late to come in?" asked a voice belonging to the girl with the grassy dress.

"No come on in." The Warrior replied before she stood up and hopped her way towards the stage while Ur (The Espada twin of Guy Cecil), a imp like being with machine gun-like things in his arms and the icey twin fairy sister of Stocking followed the girl.

"Okay everyone except for Ur, who are you guys?" The Warrior asked.

"I'm Meili." said the girl with the grassy green dress.

"I am the great Rempo!" the imp replied, "And that Ice queen is Neaki!"

Neaki could only shoot Rempo a glare that if looks could kill, she wouldn't have attended his funeral.

"Okay why are you here?" The Warrior asked.

"To get some damn recognition for us!" declared Rempo.

"Yeah what Rempo said." Meili added.

"Okay, we'll see what we could do." The Warrior said.

"Thank you." Meili said as he hopped off but suddenly found her leg lock things removed by The Warrior's author's powers.

"What are we going to use them for?" Princess Blaziken asked.

"Either Assist trophies or Smashers , whatever I feel like." The Warrior replied.

Princess Blaziken was bout to read a name off of the list but then Master Hand came barging in.

"Thanks for filling in Princess Blaziken." Master hand said.

"Welcome." Princess Blaziken replied.

"We'll take the rest from here." Master Hand replied as Mario walked into the room.

With that the Warrior left the Room with Princess Blaziken as Master Hand and Mario begun to interview the Smasher that'll be in this story but not mentioned to avoid spoilers for Planed Chapters and parts of Story Arcs.

* * *

"Damn it!" The Villager muttered as he walked down the hallways if the Smash Mansion where he bumped into Panty.

"Oh you want another treat?" Panty asked.

"Yeah I could use one." The Villager replied as Panty gave him a lollipop right when The Warrior walked down the halls.

"Wait you meant she gave you candy?" The Warrior asked.

"Yes I meant Candy, what did you think I meant?" The Villager replied.

"Gotta go bye!" The Warrior said before running away from the villager which lead to him accidentally slipping on a banana peel which caused him to crash into a closet where Panty and Kneesocks were making out. He then teleported before they noticed.

"Did you see something?" Stocking asked Kneesocks.

"No." Kneesocks replied as the angel and the demon resumed locking lips.

* * *

**Author's notes I have news regarding the story. The good news is the next chapter will mark the beginning of the first story Arc of this story. But the bad news is that story will be on Hiatus for various reasons. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and so don't forget to review. Anyway thank you Princess Blaziken for the Idea. **


	10. Revenge of The Hated

_**Chapter 10: Revenge of The Hated**_

**Author's Note****: This is it the Arc I've been planning for a while (which is one reason for the Hiatus of this story) , now enough talk, let's get at it. I own nothing but the plot and My OC's.**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night, where Nega sean was walking into a dark forest.

"Well if that Mary Sue was correct, they should be here." Nega Sean muttered to himself as he walked deeper and deeper down the forest where he bumped into Kairi the Dark.

"Let me guess you are here for them, are you not?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah." Nega asked, "I am sick and tired of that Mother F***ing Warrior doing what ever goddamn torture he has it out for me."

"I'll help you as well." Kairi explained, "Because I am one of your love interests."

"Fair enough." Nega commented , as he walked with Kairi the Dark down the road until they reached a dark, withered but demonic version of the deku tree.

"Who dares enter me!" boomed the tree.

"I'm Nega and I'm here for the people who hate The Warrior." replied Nega.

"Not a chance!" boomed the tree which caused Nega to use his shadow bugs to form a flame thrower which burnt the tree alive until it opened it's mouth.

"Good job, Nega." replied Kairi as she kissed Nega on the cheek while, Nega used his many shade bugs to bring forth Yamoto Houstin, Terumi (or Hazama , whichever you prefer), Natalia, Minerva (The one from Fairy Tail) , Jasper Batt Jr. , Shinobu , Eddie (From Silent Hill 2) and The Shomokai founder.

"Gentlemen there will be one more joining us." Nega said as Beldr was summoned by his side.

"Anyway the reason you were here is because you all want revenge on The Warrior, right?" Nega said

"I want to show that B******* to never mess with me because my father was weak to him." declared Minerva.

"He'll pay for calling me the worst boss ever?!" exclaimed Jasper Batt Jr.

"He'll be easy to beat the S*** out of him." Shinobu scoffed.

"Oh this will be the best fun I ever had, even more so than Rags." Terumi exclaimed.

"That'll teach him not to mock me with his eyes!" exclaimed Eddie.

"Soon the Throne of Bel will be mine!" exclaimed Beldr.

"No lord Belberith shall inherit the throne." The Shomokai leader explained, which earned him a glare from Beldr.

"That B******* will pay for everything!" Natalia replied, while Yamoto and Minerva only gave an evil smile in response to the idea.

After that a figure appeared who was disguised by the shadows.

"Guys meet the person who will make this all possible." Nega exclaimed as a box was tossed towards them.

"What is that?" asked Kairi.

"Our secret weapon." answered Nega as an evil expression grew across his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shiro was running away from Princess Blaziken's mansion because Imp had apparently gotten a special edition box of Kap'm Krunk cereal along with a gallon of Red Bull which caused Imp to go over 9000 times hyperactive and automatically Shiro had been too slow too witness Princess Blaziken's full frontal fury and well you can probably guess the rest of the details.

_'Okay when I find the person responsible for this I will kill them….. if I don't get killed first that is.' _thought Shiro as he fled from Princess Blaziken who was flying on a massive fire storm with machine guns sticking out of it, while she was emitting an evil aura that made both Russia and Belarus scared.

"Shiro I will kill you!" shouted the authoress as the machine guns began firing at Shiro not just once but multiple times, which killed him but Princess Blaziken brought him back to life only to dunk him into the infamous and life-scaring 'Navi wailing on guitar while singing Justin Bieber songs diemention' when all of a sudden a giant black airship that resembled Alioth's shell appeared.

"What the hell is that?!" Shrio asked.

"I dunno." Princess Blaziken replied, as her aura disappeared along with the firestorm right as the airship fired multiple bombs from out of nowhere, near Princess Blaziken, which caused her to crash into a wall.

"Okay now I'm mad." exclaimed The Warrior of The Healing Flame , after he had teleported near Princess Blaziken.

"Warrior of The Healing Flame, just the author I wanted to see." said Nega Sean who teleported from out of nowhere.

"Nega Sean, I should've known it was you!" The Warrior barked.

"Keh, well I do believe it is time for well deserved payback Warrior!" spat Nega Sean as he gave The Warrior the Finger with his right hand before it glowed in a golden light before transforming into a gauntlet like thing.

"How did you get that?!" Demanded The Warrior.

"I also got buddies as well that can't wait for you to meet them." Nega exclaimed as he then summoned a bubble that trapped The Author in, and despite his attempts on breaking it , it wouldn't break.

"Don't worry Warrior , I'll save you." Princess Blaziken said before using her author's powers against the bubble only for the bubble to remain immune. Nega later teleported along with bubble containing The Warrior.

Princess Blaziken then used her Author's powers to summon Luna, Blaze, Leo, Imp,IzzyisiNSaNiTY and Lupus.

"Listen up Nega just kidnapped the Warrior and we are going to rescue him, right away!" Princess Blaziken shouted. Before anyone could react, Nega Sean teleported right behind her.

"Oh no you won't." snapped Nega Sean.

"Why not?!" Princess Blaziken asked, Nega smirked as he snapped his fingers summoning his allies.

"Okay guys lets do the We Will Rock you parody taunt we've been working on." Nega explained before snapping his fingers summoning a microphone.

**[The Beat of We will rock you , Queen] **

_Nega Sean: The Warrior treated me like crap, every single day. Now it's time for Revenge , right now, so go screw , screw yourself. _

_Kairi: Every single day I worry about my Nega getting his ass kicked, by that prick Warrior , now it's time, to get what he deserves 100 times, and don't try , don't try to save him._

_Shinobu: I am Travis's student, he can't stand that fact, so he hates me for that. So go F***,F*** yourself._

_Natalia: The Warrior blames me for failures against a boss, calls me weak, really he just sucks at Tales of The Abyss so go F***, go F*** yourself._

_Minerva: He enslaved my father, don't give a F*** 'bout that but he hates me for being a bitch well guess what 'cause of that I will, I will 'joy this. _

_Yamoto: He shut down my merit system , well guess what , I have fangirls and they are going to attack everything that the Warrior cares 'bout because, because he's weaker. _

_Terumi: I am the god of trolls , but The Warrior hates me for being me , don't give a f*** because I will, I will kill him. _

_Eddie: The Warrior always laughs at me with his eyes, like everyone else and they're all gone, straight to hell, so he's gonna , he's gonna die now. _

_Jasper Batt jr.: He hates me for my great boss fight , well blame Suda51 not me, well that's what he should've done but now, but now he's , now he's F***ed. _

_Beldr: He claims he is King of Bel, well goes what he isn't me and I'm invincible, so he will , he will be dethroned. _

_Shomokai founder: He denied my lord from obtaining the Throne of Bel, well guess what he gonna regret becoming king because we will, we will break him. _

_All of Nega's allies: We will , We will, We will beat him.. _

"Take that!" Nega exclaimed.

"Oh my friend, you have to see the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged law." Princess Blaziken said.

"What's that got to do with the parody you just did?" Nega asked.

"This means if you do a 'We Will Rock You' Parody , we can do one in response." declared Princess Blaziken replied with a smirk upon her face as she snapped her fingers teleporting the microphone that Nega just summoned.

_Princess Blaziken: Nega Sean you are a dips***ed minded B****** , you took my friend, big mistake now your gonna feel my, feel my wraith. _

_Imp: Even though my big sis and I get in some fights, I agree, you're a jerk , who should be out kicking his own A** while singing Justin , Justin beiber. _

_IzzyisINsaNiTY: I don't know you are, but so far you are so bad. You've made it to my s*** list, your fault in fact in my world Italy would win a war, a war 'gainst you._

* * *

The Mircrophone was then handed to Blaze Tempest who tried thinking of something mean to say to Nega but nothing could ever cross her mind.

"Come on Blaze , say some mean things to Nega." Imp encouraged.

"I can't I don't have a reason to be angry at him." Blaze responded.

"Oh what's wrong , scared that Link might be making sweet love to Midna!" Nega responded while everyone that was allied with Nega began laughing.

"Damn it what do we do, now!" Leo muttered to Princess Blaziken.

"I don't know." Princess Blaziken responded before going into the emo corner, but then , while Nega was laughing a photo fell out of his pocket , which fell near Blaze's feet.

"What's this?" Blaze asked herself as she picked up the photo only find it of her undressing without coverage no less , in the middle of broad daylight along with the comments; "I'm going to get my candle and turn her rope into a bomb fuse, no matter how many rupees it costs me." and "Well excuse me princess." both in Nega's handwriting.

This caused Blaze to ingntie with raging aura as not only did Nega saw her naked and took a photo but referenced the worst of Legend Of Zelda in form of bad sex puns , which according to the Hyrulian Gods was somewhere around mortal sin territory, thus 'Allowing the We Will Rock You Parody' to continue and Princess Blaziken to come out of her emo corner.

* * *

_Blaze: Thought I wasn't going to explode with rage , well you thought wrong , you S*** eating bitch oh and if Link was gay he would never, never F*** you. _

_Leo: Nega, you are a moron , who just pissed off all of us, Oh and you don't get a harem because you cannot, cannot tame Ice. _

_Luna: Even though I have class, I made exceptions because of you, 'cause I hate you and your cheesy guts. My mom wouldn't even strip for, strip for you. _

_Lupus: You killed my family you evil bitch , Well guess what, after this, I going over to your mama's place to screw the , screw the hell outta her._

_Blazerella: Out of all the A**hole gods I've met while living up there, I have never seen one as much of a prick as you, I'm going to kick your, kick your a**. _

_Procella: For once I kind of agree with her, you are a prick with no good in fact I rather be on a blind date with hades because he's not, he's not you. _

_Shiro: Oh my god now I know why my demons complain, whenever there is mention of you sorry, sorry a**hole. _

All of Princess Blaziken's Allies: We will, We will beat you!

* * *

"It's really funny, how can you try to beat me without an authoress!" Nega said. Before Princess Blaziken could react Terumi used his ourburos to rip out Princess Blaziken's soul from her body and before anyone could react, Nega snapped his fingers which created chains that surrounded IzzyisINsanNiTY, taking her with them with the addition of Princess Blaziken's soulless body as they teleported away from the area.

"At least it couldn't get any worse." Imp said before the ship destroyed Princess Blaziken's house.

* * *

Duskzilla on the other hand was in his author's realm , playing Sonic Colors with Silverzilla when all of a sudden he received a headache.

"What's wrong Duskzilla?" Silverzilla asked.

"I feel a disturbance in the force." Duskzilla replied before Silverzilla slapped him.

"Out of all the jokes you make, that is the one you chose." Silverzilla replied.

"No really I feel like something's wrong." Duskzilla replied.

"Fine we will go investigate." Silverzilla replied before Duskzilla used his author's powers to teleport away from his place to the ruins of what was The Warrior's house.

"What the hell just happened?" Silverzilla asked before all of a sudden three people came out of nowhere. The first was a '5'9' man who had A Devil like mask Similar to Ahriman's , Shadowy-like wings (in addition to the Shadowy Wire-like things plugged into his back and Shadowy Tentacles that form near both his arms), A body similar to Azrael's from Blazblue, Over-Ear Headphones that are connected to earbuds (which are hidden in the Over-Ear Headphones), black pants, pale skin, A right white eye and black eyeball with A Heartless Emblem, a brown normal eye and Black Tattoo's similar to the Demi-Feind. The Second one was a '6'3' woman who had A Black and White version of Yuvetal's Wing for her right arm, White hair that is short, Bright Green eyes, A size G bust size , A white Tank top that exposes her mid-riff, A blood red hole similar to the Baal Avatar's on her stomach, a pair of green pants and several claw-like scars that cover her face. The Third one was a woman around the same height as the other one who had Long Dark Purple hair that goes down to her shoulders and covers her left eye, Mystic Purple Eyes, Pale skin, Purple Aura Claw-like things (Similar to Palkia's arms) that infuse with her arms, A Pear-like eye on her forehead, a white turtleneck with a purple chest armor (similar to dialga's chest thing) in front of it , a black scarf, a blue mini-skirt , around the same height as the second person and black knee-high boots.

"Who are you guys?!" Demanded Duskzilla.

"We are the only survivors of The Warrior's OC's so far, my name is Musubi." explained the girl with the purple hair explained.

"What do you mean by so far?" asked Silverzilla.

"The only one we know is alive but we cannot find is The Warrior's First OC Kuro." Musubi explained.

"Plus she is the only one The Warrior created that's strong enough aside from Tsuyukomi for the world in which only beautiful things may exist." the woman with the yvetal wing for an arm said.

"You'll have to excuse Krai, she has a strength equals beauty complex." explained Musubi.

"Okay, so where do you know where Kuro is?" Duskzilla asked.

"No." Musubi replied.

**'I Haven't seen her. ' **Typed the man on a black iPod touch.

"What's his deal?" asked Duskzilla.

"Xahura hates noise of any form even his own, don't know why, though." explained Musubi, when all of a sudden a mysterious object fell from the sky.

"What the hell is that?" asked Duskzilla upon examining the object which then opened to reveal a giant robot version of Godzilla only it had a missile launcher on it's back, four arms, a chainsaw/scythe combination for his lower right hand, a giant pair of black, metallic dragon wings. Then within seconds it activated it's glowing bright purple eyes.

"What the hell is that?!" Duskzilla demanded before Nega Sean teleported.

"Ah, I see you like my invention Mecha Godzilla 4 , I made him out of Godzilla's dead son just for your death!" Nega Sean taunted.

"Nega Sean what did you do?" Duskzilla snapped.

"Oh nothing just going to start my payback on The Warrior, finding a use for Princess Blaziken's soulless body and just waiting to use Izzy." Nega taunted.

"You A-" Duskzilla yelled before Nega disappeared and Mecha-Godzilla 4 roared.

"Okay you guys, let's fight this thing!" ordered Musubi.

"You just read my mind." replied Krai.

"Heh will the bigger they are, the harder they fall." said Duskzilla as he prepared himself with battle along Silverzilla and Xahura.

* * *

The Warrior on the other hand was dragged into a jail cell by Nega himself.

"So Nega, you got me now what, you know you don't know my weaknesses?!" Taunted The Warrior.

"Oh do I , what about your friends being tortured and every OC that isn't aligned with me destroyed, yours being killed the very last and slowest," Nega replied, "And when I'm done with you, I'll send you to that world of all worlds."

"Well bite me Mother f***er because you forgot some and when they come , they'll free me and kick your sorry ass." The Warrior said.

"Oh I'll win you forget, I wield that item," Nega sean taunted, "Oh and here is some food I made just for you."

Nega then summoned four burgers for The Warrior , who ate them.

"How was that supposed to be torturous?" The Warrior asked.

"You just ate Lupus's Family." Nega replied, while The Warrior tried to wash his mouth off of the taste.

_'Soon after this I think I'm going to take over this site and maybe the world.' _Nega thought to himself as he walked away with a smirk on his face before teleporting away.

* * *

Sean was waiting at Saxton Hale's front door with Samantha by his side.

"Do you think we can convince him to help us?" Samantha asked Sean.

"Yes we can." Sean replied to Samantha , as the front door was opened revealing Saxton Hale.

"Yes Sean, what do you want?" Saxton Hale asked.

"Help defeating Nega Sean," Sean explained, "He kidnapped The Warrior of The Healing Flame."

"Godamn it son of course I'm in because that S.O.B beat the crap out of me while calling me fake and stole every mechanical machine of the mercs out there." explained Saxton Hale.

"So where are the Merc's?" Samantha asked.

"My Place waiting for backup." Saxton explained as he invited Sean and Samantha into his home where the mercs consisting of The Nameless Pyro, The Soldier Jane Doe, Travish DeGroot The Demoman, David Mundy The Sniper, Agent Asmodeous The Spy, Dietrich The Medic, Herc The Scout , Drago The Heavy and Dell Conagher The Engineer.

"Why are you guys waiting for backup?" Sean asked.

"Because he is too powerful just for us." Agent Asmodeous answered.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Samantha before a bus with rocket engines attached to the ship crash landed behind her.

"I HAZ MISSED GOOD MEAT!" shouted The Psycho, Kreig causing The Sirens Maya and Lilith to both face palm at the same time.

"Hey who let him drive in the first place?!" demanded Gaige, The Mercomancer.

"Don't look at me." Replied Brick , The Beserker.

Axton, the Soilder who relies to much on his special move way too many times to count, mumbled swear words as he transferred money to Salvador, The Gunzerker, who smiled in response.

"…. And why am I here again?" Mordecai The Bird-Lover Sniper Asked.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Zer0 A.K.A The Ninja Sniper.

"Never mind." Modercai replied.

"Anyway I suppose you know why I called you here right?" asked Saxton Hale.

"Wait that was you who paid to shove us into a untested bomb?!" Gaige demanded.

"Hey it was very safe." Saxton snapped.

"Yeah until Krieg drove it." Lilith replied.

"Anyway I suppose you heard of Nega Sean right?" Sean asked the vault hunters.

"No." everyone even Krieg responded.

"Anyway he is worse than Handsome Jack, that is all I have to say." Saxton Hale replied.

"Where is he, I'll beat the crap out of him?!" Demanded Brick.

Before Saxton could answer, Agent Asmodeous backstabbed The Medic.

"What the hell?!" demanded Axton as he aimed his gun at Agent Asmodeous's head.

"Might as well…" said Agent Asmodeous , as he revealed himself to be Nega Sean.

"Nega you F***er!" shouted Sean.

"Oh am I well guess what I'm not here alone." Nega said as he summoned A Giant Machine that was similar to the Egg Dragoon only it was purple and it was being piloted by in addition to a giant robot army before Nega teleported away, leaving behind a note that read 'Suckers' and was singed by a Troll face.

"I have a song dedicated to that Son of A B***, I would like to sing just for him." Sean said as Saxton Hale gave him a microphone before Sean began to sing

_'Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me! Why? 'Cause they all die!_

_When I sing I end their lives. _

_You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact? Well, you're a goddamn, Philistine!_

_Requiem eternal, bullets right through the sternum, No love bide to hell's bane, Reaper's got your name!_

_Margret is greek, you geek, It mean's a pearl; I'm a pure girl, boys cannot crack this oyster shell, so go on whip around that sword like you're the best; it's such a bore. Another Hero! Oh Please! _

_Requiem eternal, Reaper has come, sinner!_

_Thigh-high socks are my absolute territory, go on and drool; the okatu cannot resist. _

_You think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger in disguise, dream on, you goddamn pussy! _

_Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me! Why? 'Cause they all die!_

_When I sing I end their lives. _

_You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact? Well, you're a goddamn, Philistine!' _

After Sean was finished singing, he quickly jumped into battle against who fired missile upon missile upon everyone but Sean dogged them as he used his flamethrower to burn all the robots down and when he landed to where was, he smashed the glass surrounding the Jar only to find ' ' was in fact just a stuffed toy modeled after him that was rigged to a bomb.

"What the F***!" Sean shouted before The bomb exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note I hope You like this Arc, as much as I have planned for it , also sorry if I did the 'We will Rock you' Parody wrong. I don't Own Philistine , that is owned by Suda51. Oh and one more thing, Xahura, Krai and Musubi are gijinka's but of a whole new calibur. That is all. **


	11. Revenge of The Hated Pride X Wraith

_**Chapter 11: Revenge of The Hated :Pride X Wraith **_

* * *

Deathzilla was currently on the run from Alexia after trying to going into her room when she was changing by mistake while trying to go into Clair's room to try to flirt with her when all of a sudden they bumped into Nega Sean.

"Hey Nega what are you doing here?" asked Deathzilla.

"Oh nothing much just getting the torture equipment together, to torture The Warrior of The Healing Flame." Nega Sean answered.

"You Son of A B***!" Deathzilla snapped as he was about stab Nega Sean with his Katana's only for Kairi the Dark to stop him.

"Kairi, get out of the way, I have to kill Nega." commanded Deathzilla.

"No, I love Nega and I shall protect him with my life." Kairi replied.

Nega only laughed as he and Kairi were now floating upon a silver platform before Nega snapped his fingers calling forth multiple clones of Deathzilla before disappearing.

"Damn it looks like I fighting an army of me." Deathzilla replied.

"Might as well join in." Alexia said as she fired a shadow ball at one of the Deathzilla clones, but however the attack made a hole of shadow bugs which was quickly fixed.

"Damn we are F***ed." Alexia muttered as the clones grew closer but then all of a sudden they were all shot.

"What the hell?!" demanded Nega Sean before he ducked from a kunai knife being aimed at him and before he could react three ninja appeared. The first one was a '6'4' female who had pale skin, Amethyst purple eyes, platinum hair similar to Tear Grants with red and black streaks in it, a body similar to Valentine's from Skullgirls, a dragon tattoo on her right arm, a light blue top that was barely covered by a sleeveless gold bomber jacket which exposed her midriff in addition to bearing the Zero company logo on the back, Grey combat pants which was supported by a black sash, opened toed sandals with spikes on the soles and a white scarf that covered her face. The Second one was a '5'6' man with a giant hot pink afro, hot pink sunglasses and wore a hot pink disco suit with the same color face mask. The Third one was a '5'9' woman who had , a crimson version of Scorpion's mask from Injustice:God's among us, Red eyes with poisionus purple flecks in right eye and Azure flecks in her left eye, a body similar to I-No's, a black cape similar to Azrael's , A black sash similar to Amane Nikishi's, and white fingerless gloves with the third company's logo.

"Well if it isn't the Warrior's ninja's Hot Pink and Cyrstal." Nega sean said, as he looked down upon the ninja before the third one teleported away from the scene and right behind Nega Sean, drawing her pistol which was a black version of Mercy with a jagged kunai knife attached to the barrel before aiming it at Nega Sean's back.

"Say goodbye you unlucky Punk!" she muttered before firing the gun, only for the bullet to levitate behind Nega Sean's back.

"Nice one, I like you, would you mind telling me your name, before you die." Nega said.

"My name is Colorless." replied the ninja.

"Nice name." Nega replied before Nega blasted her away with a Fu dos Ra, which sent her flying across the area but however instead of landing on the ground, Colorless managed to stop herself in the in mid air, and stood on the air without falling.

"Nega, I shall deal with her." Kairi exclaimed.

"Okay just make it back into once piece." Nega said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, in the form of a troll face.

"Looks like I cannot hold back, then." Kairi exclaimed as she then transformed into her beast form.

"But I can!" Colorless taunted as she ignited herself with red aura.

* * *

**[Subata 2, No More Heroes 2]**

* * *

Kairi then lunged straight at Colorless who then blasted her with lances made of fire that came at Kairi like machine gun bullets followed by a fiery whip. The combined results of the attacks resulted in Kairi getting her arm cut off.

"You Bitch!" Kairi exclaimed as she was coughing up blood, while her arm regenerated, when it was regenerated , Colorless began to ignite herself with yellow aura.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Colorless taunted as she dashed towards Kairi with Lighting surrounding Colorless's body.

"Damn you to hell!" Kairi exclaimed as she pulled out a evil looking smash ball Smash Ball and smashed it her palm surrounding herself in the dark rainbow aura. "Prepare to die!"

Kairi then reeled her arm back and let it fly which releashed a beam of energy , but however Colorless then teleported away and later reappeared behind Kairi punching her with a powerful lighting kick to the stomach, which sent Kairi to the ground.

_'Damn is she that Strong.' _Kairi thought to herself as Colorless then ignited in a Purple Aura before firing a shadowy hand at Kairi the Dark choking her.

"Come on I'm just getting started." Colorless replied with a sinister smile on her face but however before she could react Sora suddenly appeared and blasted Colorless with a fiery blast on her back.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" demanded Sora before she ran over to Kairi and carried her.

"Sis… I'm sorry…. I couldn't…." Kairi said before she passed out before she was teleported by a beam of light.

"You work for Nega?!" Colorless explained.

"Yeah so?!" Sora replied.

"I will personally end him for what he did to me!" explained Colorless.

"That's no excuse for hurting my big sis!" said Sora as she transformed into her beast form as well while crying fiery tears down her face.

"Bring it on then!" Colorless taunted as she ingnited herself in a white aura.

"Damn it's no use." Silverzilla replied after he used his psychic powers for counter attacking Mecha Godzilla 4 but however the mechanical monster was counter attacked.

"I think you are right." Duskzilla agreed panting after he tried to fire multiple chaos spears at the monster only for a hundred of them to do only miminal damage while the Gijinka's on the other hand managed to deal some damage to the machine.

"Damn this thing is tough," Musubi, "Though I wonder why this thing is not attacking, though."

"That's because it's scared of this!" shouted Krai as she unleashed an oblivion wing from her yvetal arm that was pale and immediately attacked Mecha Godzilla 4 which caused some moderate damage before Krai unleashed another Oblivion Wing that looked more 'infected' than the last one which caused the Mecha Godzilla 4 to be destroyed.

"Well that was easy." Silverzilla said.

"What are you anyway? Duskzilla asked.

"Oh we are gijinka." explained Musubi, "Xahura in addition to being a nobody/heartless hybrid is a Giriatina and a Ahriman Gijinka, Krai is a Fang of Critas , Yvetal Gijinka and a Baal Avatar Gijinka while I am a Palkia, Arceus and Noah Gijinka."

"I think I've heard of Fang of Critias, Yvetal and Giriatina but I've never heard of Noah, Ahriman or Baal Avatar before." Duskzilla complemented.

"That is because they are Demons which makes us Demon Gijinka." Musubi explained.

Before Duskzilla could open his mouth Nega Sean appeared.

"Whoops I just launched the toy by mistake." Nega Sean taunted as he summoned forth a much taller identical version of the 'toy' Mecha Godzilla 4 only it looked ready to attack.

"Damn we are screwed!" Duskzilla muttered before fleeing with almost everyone else except for Krai who faced the beast with a determined look on her face.

"Let's dance!" Krai said.

* * *

**[Shin Megami Tensei IV , Story Boss Theme]**

* * *

Mecha Godzilla 4 started out the fight by firing a laser beam at Krai only for her to fire a Oblivion wing, which looked to be crystal-like at the laser which caused it to bounce back directly at Mecha Godzilla 4 which caused it to back away. She later followed it up with her oblivion wing which didn't look different from the original Oblivion wing before moving in near Mecha Godzilla 4 who then shocked her with an intense amount of voltage.

"Is that all you got!" scoffed Krai as she hid the massive amount of damage she was suffering, while Mecha Godzilla roared , Krai attacked him straight on with the infected looking Oblivion wing which caused Mecha Godzilla to weaken a little before blasting Krai with a laser, which caused even more damage.

"Don't think you've….. won…I'm….. just…. getting started!" declared Krai despite her visible weakened state. She then dragged on with her feet , pulling out a smash ball and smashing it with her engulfed in a rainbow aura. The rainbow aura then became a black aura which healed her. Mecha Godzilla 4 then fired multiple missiles at Krai who then grabbed one of the missiles and threw the missile at Mecha Godzilla 4 causing the moister to move back. Krai then jumped toward Mecha Godzilla 4 and used a Oblivion wing that was white on Mecha Godzilla 4's stomach which caused it to explode.

"Now I shall finish you!" Krai said as she then used a Obilivion wing which caused Mecha Godzilla 4 to explode in fire. Before Nega Sean arrived.

"Hello Krai, I see you had fun?" Nega Sean said before Krai used a Obilivion wing on Nega , who dogged it.

"Feisty are we?" Nega taunted as he teleported behind Krai, "You know you could become stronger if you sided with me."

"Bite Me!" barked Krai as she turned around only Nega Sean to be upside down.

"Oh really then how about I can make you strong enough to follow your heart's desires, like maybe a future with them." Nega said.

"How about I shut your mouth." growled Krai as her black aura faded away.

"Oh have it your way then." Nega replied before he snapped his fingers summoning over 9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 nobodies before vanishing in thin air.

"Bring it on F***ers!" snapped Krai before she was about to fire an oblivion wing before a beam of pure light destroyed all of the nobodies within mere seconds before Xahura , Musubi, Duskzilla and Silverzilla all arrived on the scene.

"Where is Mecha Godzilla 4?" asked Silverziila.

"I kicked his ass." Krai replied before suddenly coughing up blood.

"In other words you overdid it again didn't you?" Musubi demanded.

"Well he wasn't worth two seconds of my time." Krai scoffed before IzzyisINsaNiTY was knocked out of a portal.

"Who are you?!" demanded Duskzilla.

"IzzyisInsanity, I just got free from Nega's realm," responded IzzyisInsaNiTY, "I need to reunite with Princess Blaziken's OC's."

"What for?" Duskzilla asked.

"I have something important for them." IzzyisInsaNiTY replied.

"Okay, go ahead." Duskzilla replied as he used his author's powers which sent them to a cave, where Shiro , Lupus and Leo were standing in front of a door.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I have a little something for Princess Blaziken." IzzyisInsaNiTY replied as she used her author's powers to call forth a black coffin with a fire symbol.

"What's in there?" Lupus asked.

"You'll see." IzzyisInsaNiTY said as she flew into the door without wrecking it using her author's powers, five minutes later she returned with the coffin along with Blaze Tempest, Luna-Marie Saint and Imp

"We have to get going now!" commanded IzzyisInsaNiTY, as she ignited a evil Belarus aura which insured her command was followed.

"Where too?" asked Lupus.

"You'll see." IzzyisInsaNiTY replied as she used her authors powers to make everyone teleport in a massive pillar of light.

Sora was busy melting the pillars of Ice which Colorless used to guard herself.

"Enough of your defense let's see some offense!' Sora taunted before suddenly she was frozen by a pillar of Ice that came out of nowhere.

"Be careful of what you wish for!" replied Colorless as suddenly Sora melted the ice and scalded Colorless's face.

"Ironic." Sora muttered as Colorless managed to recover from the attack with the scald mark fading away quickly.

"Just because I am ninja doesn't mean I am human!" replied Colorless.

"What are you?!" demanded Sora.

"A gear," calmly replied Colorless before aiming her gun at Sora and igniting herself in purple aura, "enough talk, time to suffer."

* * *

**[Shin Megami Tensei IV, Midboss Battle 2]**

* * *

Sora infused her fist with lava and punched Colorless with it causing her to go flying but however Colorless instead dove into the shadows below and emerged behind Sora.

"Peek a boo." Colorless said as she blasted Sora with a Shadow bullet she used from her gun which Sent Sora flying up to the sky before Colorless's sash turned into a drill and hit Sora with the shadow infused drill. Sora then transformed to her normal form and grabbed a smash ball and smashed it.

"Take this you Bitch!" shouted Sora, as she fired her fiery version of Kairi's beast form final smash which hit Colorless in the stomach causing her to fly away. Sora later followed her , only to find her ignited in a crystal-like aura before firing a beam of both light and darkness at Sora who got hit by the blast causing her to get on one knee.

"Damn it!" Sora cried out before she reverted back to human form. Colorless then came closer to her with her aura turning Orange.

"Time to die!" Colorless.

"Wait before I die , can you at least tell me what Nega did to you?" Sora said.

"Fine, very well," Colorless replied ash she sighed, "A long time ago Nega Sean killed my family not just once but multiple times out of pure amusement, later he tore me apart while I was under influence of Tear gas."

"What?" was all Sora could say.

"Yeah, you heard my backstory, now die!" Colorless shouted after she punched Sora with a pillar of Lava which Sora was able to walk through before approaching Colorless and giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Nega did that to you." Sora said.

"I don't need mercy from anyone, I'm not even human!" cried Colorless as a tear fell down her face.

"Just because your not human does not mean that you cannot cry." Sora said before she hugged Colorless tighter when all of a sudden Nega and Kairi appeared from out of nowhere and pulled Sora away from her.

"What is going on?!" Sora demanded as she tried to shake away from Kairi and Nega's grasps.

"It's all part of my plan you see, I just installed Colorless with fake memories." Nega explained.

"Now we are going to experiment on you." Kairi added , as she pulled out a black parasite shaped like a starfish and attached it on to Sora's stomach.

"Why?" Sora asked as the parasite then began to infuse with her blood stream.

"I pick Nega over you." Kairi explained before disappearing as Sora then transformed into her beast form.

"Sora, please respond! Sora!" Colorless cried out as she shook Sora really hard.

"I…. feel…. myself slipping…..away…..please save….. me….fight…me…..if….. you…must." Sora replied as her eyes turned black.

* * *

**[Alice theme 3 , Monster Girl Quest]**

* * *

Colorless ignited a hot pink aura, before Sora came at her guns blazing by swinging her hand before Colorless dodged the attack by slowing down time which allowed her to doge the attack. Before Sora could react , Colorless then fired a few quick shots by simply speeding up time around her. Sora then fired a fireball at Colorless right when she ignited into a blue aura, which she then countered with a steam of water which managed to hit the parasite causing Sora's right eye to become normal again.

"…. What…. Doing?" Sora muttered loud enough for Colorless to hear her so she slashed the parasite with a water blade which returned Sora to normal.

"Thanks, for restoring me to normal." Sora said.

"No problem friend." Colorless replied but then Minerva arrived on the scene from a flying battleship similar to Meta Knight's Ship only it had a Troll face on it.

"I see Kairi was too soft on the both of you , I have to say," Minerva taunted, "However I on the other hand will not."

The Ships laser was about to fire at both Sora and Colorless but however , before the laser hit a black hole appeared and sucked the laser away before disappearing.

"Hi guys!" IzzyisInsaNiTY said.

"Who are you?!" demanded Minerva.

"Just a messenger girl with a message." IzzyisInsaNiTY chirped as she snapped her fingers revealing a coffin from before. Before anyone could react the coffin opened revealing a '6'0' tall girl with shoulder length red hair tied back in a ponytail similar to france, a right blue eye with gold flecks that was covered by a black eyepatch with a white painted on sheikah emblem, a left gold eye with blue flecks, very pale skin that had a very slight , unnoticeable, blush tint that made her slightly resemble a Twili, broad shoulders, thin hips, a build more like a man than a woman's, a tattoo of a raven sitting a tree quoting "Nevermore" on her left shoulder blade in addition to tattoos like Midna's on her Arms and Legs, a long sleeveless black coat with a hood that was down , a somewhat tight sleeveless black shirt with a somewhat high neck, black skinny jeans and a blue rock hotel pin over her heart.

"Who is that?!" Minerva taunted before the ships fired missiles which the girl used to jump towards Minerva, before she put on her hood.

"I'm Princess Blaziken." the girl replied.

"Wait you can't be her, Terumi ripped out your soul." Minerva exclaimed before her right arm was damaged by the many ninja stars that Princess Blaziken thew at it until it fell off.

"You're going to pay for that!" Minerva declared as she flipped Princess Blaziken the bird.

* * *

**[Shin Megami Tensei IV, Arcangel battle theme]**

* * *

Before Minerva could react , Princess Blaziken then Kaitened into Minerva causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the floor, followed by Princess Blaziken jumping up into the air and making it rain ninja stars which nearly added scars to her face before she teleported behind Princess Blaziken before grabbing her in a magic sphere.

"Attention fools , surrender and not only do you get her alive but also be my servants!" boomed Minerva.

"Oh really now?" Blaze said which caused Minerva to turn her head to the sphere only to find it empty before Princess Blaziken then used her Kusarigama and sliced her with the one with the black silver grip which sent her flying down. Princess Blaziken later hopped down herself only to find that Minerva was flying on a hoverboard.

"So long sucker!" taunted Minerva before Princess Blaziken managed to disappear before she hit the ground a latter appeared above Minerva firing multiple ninja stars at her until she fell to the ground before Princess Blaziken landed on the cushion that IzzyisInsaNiTY summoned using her authors powers.

"Okay, Minerva where is The Warrior?!" demanded Princess Blaziken.

"None of your business." Minerva spat before spitting on her face and disappearing.

"Damn , we'll never find The King of Bel now!" Shiro muttered before Sora and Colorless arrived on the scene.

"The Warrior is at Castle Nega which is located in Subspace." exclaimed Sora.

"How do you know?" Leo asked.

"I was a former member of Nega's troops but as of today I quit." Sora explained.

"Alright listen up!" Princess Blaziken barked, "Here is our plan, we save the Warrior and destroy Nega Sean before he can do anything else, understood?"

"Let's do this!" exclaimed Princess Blaziken along with her allies.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Me: Here it is Princess Blaziken's New form, also Sora's BFF and now the battle of hope, destiny and awesomeness over 9000!**

**Vegeta: Hey you stole my line!**

**Me: Be quiet! anyway I own nothing but the plot. Before I end this however, In case you were wondering where Baal Avatar, Ahriman and Noah came from, that would be Shin Megami Tensei 3 Noctorune (A.K.A RPG game with Demons Featuring Dante) A game I haven't played yet , also I am interested in Shin Megami Tensei IV for power of badass looking Demons (Asmodeous, Lilith (new design by the way) and Asterius to name a few). Anyway don't forget to review and enjoy. **


	12. Revenge of The Hated: Counter Trigger

_**Chapter 12: Revenge of The Hated: Counter Trigger**_

* * *

Nega was sitting on his throne thinking of ways to torture the Warrior and rule the world before Kairi arrived at his throne.

"Nega Bad News Sora just quit, Princess Blaziken is going to storm your castle, they have an army and ." Kairi said.

"Can't you tell me any bad news that I didn't know about?" Nega Sean demanded.

"Yeah well Tsuyuskomi is here and well there is another problem." Kairi sighed.

"What is it?" Nega sighed.

"Two other people wish to join." Kairi explained.

"Okay send them in." Nega replied as two other people went through the door dragging behind a coffin. The First Person had Long Silver hair, Pink eyes, tail , wore a revealing tank top and grey short pants, tow purple demon wings and as the Aunouncers from Madworld put it, AWESOME RACK ON HER THOUGH. The Second one had platinum blonde hair tied in a pony tail, red eyes, wears a strapless dress and two snap fangs hung up from her upper lip

"Oh Nightmare and Sollena, what a surprise," Nega said, "So What makes you think you can earn yourselves a spot with me?"

"I dunno ask him." Nightmare replied as Sollena opened the coffin revealing a chained up Person. This Person had both dark blue and orange hair, silver eyes and mighty abs of platinum….. that he colored on his shirt that was more real than the abs of the male cast members of a certain reality T.V Show known as Jersey Shore.

"Wait you kidnaped Terror of The Deep, okay you are hired!" exclaimed Nega Sean gleefully, as he teleported Terror away from him.

* * *

The Warrior was being tortured by being forced to play one of the worst games of existence that Nega and LjN had teamed up to make, 'Justin Beiber's and One Direction's Human Centipede Game' which not only tortured The Warrior by having both of them ruin Philistine but also because the entire OST was Justin Beiber, Rebbeca Black and One Direction songs when all of a sudden Terror came crashing through.

"So let me guess Nega is here to get his revenge on you correct?" Terror asked.

"Yeah, I suppose two OC's of yours double crossed you?" The Warrior replied.

"How'd you know?" Terror asked.

"Well they just said they were going to do it on the internet." The Warrior explained.

"Oh that explains a lot." Terror replied. But however before they could talk some more the speaker in the cell started playing Cupcakes: The Musical.

_'What was the person who came up with this Idea thinking or Smoking for that matter.' _thought The Warrior of The Healing Flame as he covered his ears along with Terror.

* * *

Meanwhile , Princess Blaziken and her allies had arrived at the mansion.

"Should we knock?" IzzyisInSaNiTY asked.

"No time for that!" Princess Blaziken replied as she kicked the door down only to find the Hands waiting there.

"Oh great you guys we need your help, getting to subspace S.T.A.T!" Duskzilla explained.

"About that…" Master hand said before Fox,R.O.B and Falco chasing after Jigglypuff.

"Hand the key piece over!" demanded Falco.

"Nope, this key piece shall be only given if Lord Nega permits it, which is Never!" Jigglypuff replied before Fox, R.O.B and Falco began shooting at Jigglypuff before she disappeared.

"Let me guess the Mansion is in civil war, isn't it?" IzzyisInsaNiTY replied.

"Yep, " Crazy Hand replied, "Furthermore the Smashers on Nega's side has a piece of the Key to subspace."

"So who is on Nega Sean's Side?" Duskzilla asked.

"Well aside from JigglyPuff there's Peach, Megaman, Almost all of the rejected Melee character except for Mewtwo and Roy, and Beldr." Master Hand.

"Wait Beldr is here, better summon forth some Devil's Fuge." Princess Blaziken said as she summoned some Devil's fudge with her author's powers only when it arrived, it got burnt.

"Oh yeah , Beldr hot-wired the place so if any Devil's Fuge is in the mansion, it gets burnt." Crazy Hand explained.

"Okay so we'll just avoid him." IzzyisInsaNiTY said.

"Agreed." everyone said.

"Alright so where are Nega Followers based?" Deathzilla asked.

"Peach is based in Luigi's Mansion, JigglyPuff is based in Pokemon Stadium 3, Megaman is based in final destination , The Melee characters are based in Battlefield and we don't know where Beldr is." Master Hand explained.

"Okay I'll take Megaman." Deathzilla said.

"Peach should be a piece of Cake." Shiro said.

"We'll take on the melee characters." declared Lupus, Leo and Blaze.

"I guess I will take on Jigglypuff." Imp replied.

"Okay." IzzyisInsaNiTY said before she used her author's powers to teleport everyone to the areas where The Smashers allied with Nega Sean were.

* * *

It was not an easy landing for Shiro but he managed to land on the room without damaging his COMP, but the same couldn't said for the hole he made in the mansion.

"Okay where the hell is Peach." Shiro wondered , when all of a sudden Princess Peach appeared from behind Shiro , who jumped out of the way just before Peach used her frying pan on doom to 'scramble his eggs'.

"That outta save me some time." Shiro muttered.

"I cannot allow you to interfere with lord Nega Sean's plans." Peach declared.

"Well too bad!" Shiro snapped as he activated his COMP.

* * *

**[Dante Battle Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne]**

* * *

"Come forth Peri, P.J!" Shiro commanded as he summoned Peri and Pyro Jack from his COMP, facing Peach as she summoned two of her toads who were armed with COMPS of their own.

_'Looks like now we are even.' _Shiro thought to himself as the Toads summoned Cait Siths.

"Peri use Electric Dance!" commanded Shiro as Peri unleashed the power of thunder which destroyed not only the Cait Sith's but The Toad's as well.

"You think you've won? Well Guess again." Peach said , before she pulled out her own COMP.

"Didn't see that coming." Shiro muttered before Peach summoned both Jezebel and Kudlak .

"Any last words." Peach asked before Jezebel and Kudlak attacked Shiro's demons, while Shiro was frozen in fear.

_'Damn it , I thought Kudlak died, why is that F***er back?' _thought Shiro

"Could ask you the same thing." replied an unknown voice that seemed familiar to Shiro before Kaido suddenly appeared with Pazuzu and Asura at his side.

"Kaido, what are you doing here?" Shiro asked.

"Keh, I was bored, so I heard about this Nega Sean idiot thinking he had the balls to take on the King, so I decided to teach him a lesson," Kaido said "and stumbling upon this little princess , trying to act tuff by trying to beat one of my boys bloody , and with that little F***er no less."

"Oh you mean Kudlak, well he's mine now and you can't kill him, so might as well surrender!" scoffed Peach.

"Well it's gonna be a bitch to fight you but however, I have a little friend who wants to see you!" replied Kaido as he grinned sadstically , before suddenly he was emerged in a bright light and when he exited the light , he was now wearing Kresnik's coat, a marking similar to a red cross on his forehead and a powder surrounding his fists.

"What is this?!" demanded Peach.

"Oh this, just the form of a medium of Kresnik in other words I'm going to enjoy this fight!" Kaido said.

"So will I!" Shiro declared before he summoned his King Frost and Weingdo.

"Bring it on!" Peach challenged.

* * *

**[Deep Night, Devil Survivor Overclocked]**

* * *

Pazuzu fired a powerful gust of wind which Shiro's King Frost to fire a blast of Ice which allowed a Hailstorm which was aimed toward Jezebel but Kudlak ran in front of the blast, absorbing it.

"I'm going in!" Kaido declared as he teleported Behind Kudlak , and before Kudlak could react, Kaido unleashed a powerful Maragidyne in the form of a punch , which sent Kudlak flying away.

"Damn that hurts!" Kudlak yelled.

"Shut up, that's only going to be the beginning!" Kaido replied as the ashes surrounding his fists began dragging Kudlak towards him, "Asura use Agility strike!"

Asura then tried to approach Kudlack only to be knocked back by Jezebel into Pazuzu before both of them disappeared into the COMP. This caused Kaido to try to attack Kudlak head on, which caused Kudlak to suffer a little bit, before Kaido coughed up blood.

"Damn it , this is starting to happen, which means I gotta kick your ass quicker!" Kaido said before he started to lunge in and attack Kudlak who countered with an Ice attack that caused Kaido to land on the floor nearly dying.

"Damn it…I…wanted… to… kill…..you…..!" Kaido said before he exploded in a fiery explosion which barely touched Kudlak and Jezebel but Peach absorbed the explosion.

"You see it's idiots like this , that made me want to serve Nega Sean, he promised me supreme leadership of everything and as such , I will make sure that the nameless Idiot who tried to attack my demons, will be forgotten." Peach taunted with a smile on her face. Then Shiro ignited with anger before Belial appeared.

"What treachery is this?!" demanded Jezebel.

"I am following The King of Bel's orders." Belial snapped as he fired an eternal flame at Kudlak only for it to simply bounce off of him.

"Master Nega has granted me strength beyond your capabilities!" taunted Kudlak, however Shiro then clenched his fists.

"Go F*** yourself you overpowered piece of S*** and die! You just made me beyond mad, you killed my parents and now you a daemon, you F****er, now I'll unleash that rage 100 time just for you!" Shiro declared.

"Well said." replied a voice belonging to a girl around'6'2' who had a body similar to Yuzu's , Silver hair similar to Hatsune Miku's , red Wolf-like eyes, A white school Girl's outfit with a Teal Skirt and Pink High knee boots.

"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded Peach.

"His Boyfreind!" shouted the girl as she walked over towards Shrio and began making out with him for five minutes which surprised Shiro.

"Just kidding." The Girl said, "I'm here to kick your asses."

"What are you going to do about it?" Peach asked, before The Girl put some power on the pal of her hand before she formed a fist and punched Kudlak with the fist, causing Kudlack to return to the COMP, then before Jezebel could recact the girl casted a Holy Dance, which caused Jezebel returned to the COMP, which Peach later broke by stamping on it.

"That's it I shall-" Peach attempted to monologue before the girl casted a curse dance which caused Peach to be K.O'd.

"No one wants to read your monologue, this chapter going to be long enough already." The Girl said.

"Okay who are you?" Shiro asked.

"I'm Lamashutu." explained the girl.

"Shiro." Replied Shiro. Before he grabbed the piece of the key.

* * *

_'Nega better hold up his end of the bargain.' _Megaman thought as he held the piece of The Subspace key in his hand watching the sky of Final Destination, when Duskzilla appeared right behind him.

"Look Megaman, I want the key, we are friends here right?" Duskzilla asked, causing Mega man to turn around.

"Deathzilla look man, I respect you and all but Nega promised me eternal life away from those two." Mega Man explained.

"I could do that for you." Deathzilla replied.

"Really then here you go." Mega man replied as he handed Deathzilla the piece of the subspace key before Morrigan arrived.

"Oh, hey Deathzilla." Morrigan replied.

"Hey, Deathzilla how are you doing?" asked Morrigan.

"Great very great, how about you, I haven't seen you in a while." Deathzilla answered.

"Oh just bored without you baby," Morrigan replied seductively, "So what do you say you and me have some fun?"

"Yes I would." Deathzilla replied.

"Oh for gods sake please lets just get a fight scene in here already!" Mega man replied before Deadpool suddenly jumped into this story using some awesome means.

"Damn straight Narrator." replied Deadpool.

"Can you hold on a minute? I have to deal with this guy." Deathzilla asked.

"Sure but make sure you come back, I'll invite Celty and Fumi." Morrigan replied before leaving Deathzilla to face Deadpool.

"Okay why are you here?!" Demanded Deathzilla.

"Lord Nega Sean promised me to allow me to force the writer of this story to write a fan fiction about me , continue Omega Smash and let us not forget make a better game staring me." Deadpool explained.

"Okay that makes too much sense." Deathzilla replied.

"Also Chimichangas." Deadpool added.

"Whatever, Just start fighting already!" Megaman snapped before jumping off of the stage.

* * *

**[Theme of Deadpool, Marvel vs Capcom 3]**

* * *

Deadpool then fired multiple shots at Deathzilla with his guns before the bullets were sucked up by the egg vacuum before Duskzilla used his own katana to attack Deadpool.

"Watch and learn my friend," Deadpool taunted before countering the blow with his own sword, which sent Deathzilla flying across the stage.

"Damn your tough!" Deathzilla replied.

"Oh my sword can go out of days without ammo." Deadpool said.

"Did you just-" Deathzilla said.

"Oh I bet you know where the sword ammo shop is?" Deadpool interrupted.

"Okay screw this joke, you are dead!" Deathzilla replied as he then hit Deadpool in the gut all the way across the stage which sent Deadpool not only across the stage but off of it as well.

"Damn that was quick." Deathzilla muttered before being teleported away from the stage.

* * *

Leo, Blaze and Lupus on the other hand teleported above from the Melee rejects and proceeded to fall comedically. Leo fell first on the battlefield face first , followed by Blaze who landed on his back and finally Lupus landed face first in Blaze's 'air bags' on top of Blaze.

"Oy it's them!" Pichu alerted to and Young Link.

Lupus then got up alongside Leo and Blaze before The Melee rejects got into battle position.

"Okay let's just get this over with." Leo said as he simply froze them. But when he walked towards them , he stopped dead on his tracks.

"It's a Trap!" Leo warned but it was too late as Koga Saburo arrived.

"I must kill you for my master!" declared Koga Saburo.

"Damn it!" Lupus muttered.

* * *

**[ Feind Battle, Shin Megami Tensei IV]**

* * *

Koga Saburo slashed at Blaze with his swords, but Blaze ducked out of the way and countered with a powerful gust of wind which bounced off of Koga Saburo and hit Blaze instead sending her flying. Lupus then growled before shooting at Koga Saburo multiple times with his guns which he took before trying to slash at Lupus.

"Okay buddy eat this!" Leo shouted as he fire multiple icicles at Koga Saburo which damaged him very heavily.

"It's working , keep firing Ice at him." Lupus encouraged.

"Okay." Leo replied as he kept firing until one of the icicles hit the demon in the 'Hordes'.

Then Kogura Saburo went up and stabbed Leo before handing Lupus the pieces of the key.

"Hold up, we still have to fight." Blaze said.

"No I'm free from Nega now." replied Kogura Saburo.

"Then why did you stab Leo?!" demanded Blaze.

"He did free me but he hit me in the 'Personas' what was I supposed to do!" snapped Kogura Saburo before he disappeared.

"Well we got the key so we should head back." Lupus suggested.

"I agree." Leo added as they were teleported.

It took a while but Princess Blaziken , IzzyisInsaNiTY and Duskzilla managed to figure out how to do a three person Pokemon Battle, unfortunately for them this was the exact same time that Leo, Blaze, Lupus, Shiro and Lamashutu arrived.

* * *

"Damn-Oh good you are back!" Duskzilla said trying hide the fact that he was in the middle of a three person pokemon battle, "Where's Death?"

"Dunno." shrugged Leo.

"Okay, I'll summon him with my author's powers!" declared IzzyisInSaNiTY. Despite warnings not to, IzzyisInSaNiTY summoned Deathzilla who was in the middle of a foursome with Morrigan, Fumi and Celty.

"Guys only summon me when we get to Nega okay and not during my private time okay!" Deathzilla snapped, before Duskzilla sent him back.

"Okay first of all Is the Warrior trying to get this story to an M rating and second where is Imp?" Leo asked.

"Wait what?!" Princess Blaziken replied as she looked behind her only to find Imp missing.

"Where the hell is she?!" demanded Princess Blaziken when Imp came running towards her.

"Sorry I'm late just defeated Jigglypuff and ate some candy in the process." Imp replied as she held the piece of the key in hand and handed it over to her older sister.

"Okay now that we all have the pieces of the Subspace key let's go save The Warrior of The Healing Flame!" declared Duskzilla before using his author's powers to teleport away to the subspace gate where they put the key together and put in the lock when all of a sudden Beldr appeared.

"Damn it, were screwed!" hopelessly declared Princess Blaziken.

"Thou thought you could take the throne away , now you will pay by my unstoppable wraith," Beldr declared, "But do not worry soon you will feel nothing."

Beldr then approached them but then a Devil's Fuge was thrown at his back.

"I don't approve!" declared a voice that was echoed throughout the hall.

"Who are you?!" demanded Beldr.

"I'm Chuck Noris!" calmly replied Chuck Norris who suddenly appeared behind Beldr armed with Devil's Fuge.

"You dare try to challenge me, Chuck Norris," snapped Beldr, "very well foolish mortal , your death shall be granted."

"Let's dance then." Chuck Norris replied, as he stared at Beldr with fire in his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note Sorry for the delay and the cliffhanger, but here it is. See you next chapter. **


End file.
